OOPS, There Goes My Shirt
by dress up romance xx
Summary: It’s finally their senior year! Bella and Alice attend Trinity’s All-Girl Conservatory. When the girls get invited to the biggest party of the year at St. John’s Christian Academy for Boys the girls are psyched. But what happens when Bella gets a little o
1. Too many shots?

**OOPS, There Goes My Shirt**

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything published in relation to Twilight. This is a non-profit fan fiction. I'm just enjoying myself.

**Summary**: It's finally their senior year! Bella and Alice attend Trinity's All-Girl Conservatory. When the girls get invited to the biggest party of the year at St. John's Christian Academy for Boys the girls are psyched. But what happens when Bella gets a little out of hand with a dazzling angel? ALL HUMAN! Same pairings. Drinking, partying, pregnancy, and a lot more are included.

**Authors Note**: This is my third Twilight story, so let me know what you think I need to do to improve!

Physics was the _worst_ class in the history of man. It may have been slightly better if the 'crow' wasn't my teacher. But I highly doubt it. I had no idea what the Law of Motion was and I probably never would. I don't care about any of this! This class isn't necessary for me to graduate. I can fail it and still get into pretty much any college because I was set. But Ms. DeAngelis was persistent on making my life a living hell. So, with a heavy sigh I put my head in my hands and stared at the clock, waiting for it to chime two in the afternoon.

"Cheer up Bells, it's Friday," Alice cooed in my ear. I'd almost forgotten she was there because I was sulking so much. "Besides, I have amazing news!"

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"So, you know how my brother goes to St. John's?" She was sitting on her hands. This meant the news really was that good, because she was afraid she may knock something over. It was a normal thing for her to do when she's hyper.

"Your gorgeous beyond belief brother," I felt myself tipping over in my seat while I thought about him. Her twin brother, Edward, had these beautiful topaz eyes that made my toes curl when I looked at them in pictures. His coppery colored haired was as if he'd just finished having sex, and it was such an appealing look for him. Edward had pale skin, just like Alice, and his facial features were very defined. I wished with all my heart he was involved in whatever we were doing that weekend.

Alice made a face at me, "he is not gorgeous."

"Alice, any girl would drop their pants in a heartbeat for him. He is the ultimate," I sighed as I pictured him with me.

"Whatever! Well, he called me after last period to tell me about this party. It's tonight at 10, we just have to sneak out and back in. Or we could stay there over night, if we tell Principal Perkins that we're going to visit your sick grandmother. That way, we can leave at like five and get ready at Rose's place. She's coming too."

"I get to finally meet Edward?" I didn't even care about this party; I just wanted to see her brother in person.

"Yes!" We both squealed, earning us a death glare from the crow. We didn't even care. Both of us were so excited it didn't matter if she gave us detention for the next two weeks. "So, I'll handle Perkins and you will go pack our bags. Sounds good?"

"Sounds perfect. I can hardly wait!"

And I really couldn't wait. As soon as the bell rang, Alice and I zoomed out of class before the crow had any idea of what was going on. We parted ways in the A-wing and ran off to get our part of the deal done. I ran out of the building as fast as my clumsy legs would allow and right towards the senior building. When I finally reached the room me and Alice shared on the second floor, I let out a huge breathe and made my way in. It looked like Alice had been to her room since she heard the news, because there was a pile of clean outfits laid out on her bed. Without any delay I tossed her clothes, make-up, and hair products into one of her Louis Vutton suitcases. As I looked at my own wardrobe, I realized I didn't have any clothes for partying. Usually I didn't care, but today I wanted to impress Edward. So, I thought it best to take a few of Alice's clothes and pack them in my suitcase to chose from later.

Thirty minutes after I finished packing, Alice burst into the room with a huge smile on her face. "We're set. Everything ready?"

"Yeah, I stole some of your clothes cause I have nothing to wear to the party," I admitted.

"That's fine, let's get out of here before Perkins gets a clue."

"I swear, you've rubbed off on me in a bad way," Alice smiled at me, "and it's the best!"

When we got to the party, it was already fully in swing. The boys had bribed their RN to let them throw the party. There were girls wearing bikini's carrying trays of Jell-O shots, vodka shorts, and tequila shots. Five tables had been set up for a beer-pong completion. Two bars were set up so people could purchase mixed drinks, while a freezer was beside each bar full with Corona, Miller Lite, and every flavor of Smirnoff Ice. A DJ was blasting all kinds of rap, techno, and dance music. The guys were all dressed in bathing suits and board shorts, while most of the girls wore bikinis. The only girls who seemed out of the loop for the dress code were me, Alice, and Rose.

I was fine with what I wore though, because I already felt slutty enough. Alice had dressed me up in the shortest white skirt in existence, with a pink tube top that ended before my belly button. Rose had forced me into a pair of her highest heels did my hair and make-up. I felt like a clown, but they said Edward liked girls who looked like this. So, I was a victim to their dress-up game.

When we walked in, plenty of guys stopped dancing with the girls they were with and made their way over to us. Rose seemed to enjoy this attention, but I was starting to regret my attire, even if it was for Edward. He was nowhere in sight and I was beginning to wonder if Alice lied to me to get me to come. Alice saw my reaction towards the attention and pulled me off towards the freezer.

"You need to loosen up Bells," she said while handing me a shot I didn't even see she had. I stared at it for a long moment. I rarely ever drank, so I didn't know what a straight shot would do to me. "You'll feel more at ease. Don't worry about anything, I'll be watching out for you."

I took the shot and downed it, making a face as the liquid burned my throat. _When in Rome_, I thought. Too bad, Alice stopped watching out for me after her fifth shot of tequila.

And because the alcohol did make me feel better, I kept drinking. Every time a girl passed by with a tray of shots, I took one of each and drank them. The guys manning the bars knew me by name only two hours after I got there because I'd been there so many times. Everything started getting blurry when I saw _him_. He was chatting with a few of his guy friends, all of them wearing matching Corona board shorts. He had two lays hung around his neck and a coconut in his left hand. My feet weren't cooperating with my brain because in minutes, I was at his side giggling while he spoke. He looked at me at first, confused as to how I suddenly got there, and then he starred at me with some kind of look I'd never received before. It almost looked like he…wanted _me_.

Emmet and Jasper had been telling me a story when I felt a presence at my side. When I finally looked down, I saw her standing there. She was dressed like a whore, but that's not what was appealing about her. No, her face was what captivated me. She was so beautiful, in an unconventional way, and it wasn't because of the make-up she wore. I was shocked because I'd never seen anyone like her before and I wanted her. I stuck my free hand out to her, "Hi, I'm Edward."

She giggled, probably because she'd had too much to drink. "I'm Bel...Belllleell…Bella!"

No, she'd definitely had too much to drink. I took the beer bottle from her and drank it myself. "I think you've had enough."

"She seems just right to party," Jasper cut in, advancing on her. I stepped in between them and glowered at him. He raised his hands in defeat and backed away.

"Care to dance?" She smiled at me before looping out arms and dragging me off to the dance floor. We danced for God only knows how long. I could tell by the way she moved that this was the first time she was getting out of control. She never danced like this before but I didn't mind. She was grinding against me in ways no girl had ever done before. Every drink she grabbed, I took from her and drank myself. Eventually, I felt like I was losing control.

It may have been when we were up against the hallway wall, right outside my room, making out when things started to fade out. I remember fumbling with my key, then busting into my room with her. We were both laughing loudly, slurring our words. She hiccupped a lot which made us laugh harder. She ripped her clothes off in a flurry and was naked on my bed in seconds. I followed suit and was on top, moving against her. After that, everything else was black.

_I'm gonna throw up!_ I sat up and felt my stomach churning. My neck ached from sleeping on Rose's couch and I twisted it to see if I could crack it. No such luck. I got up, holding my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom. Too bad, where I ran wound up being the closet and it was then I noticed I wasn't in Rose's house. After puking my brains out into an empty shoebox, I looked around to see where exactly I was. It was just a room…with a bed with someone sleeping in it. There were band posters hung up and a computer against the far left wall. Clothes littered the floor, so it was safe to assume I was in some guy's room. Just, what guy?

Slowly but surely I tiptoed back to the bed I must have vacated. As I did so, I racked through my brain to figure out what guys I had been flirting with the night before. There was that huge guy, with big old biceps and curly blond hair. I remember talking to some lanky, ginger boy with a cute smile. After him, I remember the big group of guys coming on to me. What if I partook in a…gang bang? I shuddered at the thought. Well, I was never going to know if I didn't push back that blanket and find out. With slight trepidation, I threw the covers back and was greeted with a pale, naked ass. I put the covers back in shock and moved back across the room, too scared to find out who it was.

My head was pounding and all I could wonder now was _where the fuck is Alice_. She promised to watch over me and obviously she didn't! I slept with some…guy. I've never even gone to second base, let alone had drunken sex before! I was so ashamed of myself. Did we use protection? Would I ever remember any of it? The most important question was WHY?! Why me? Why did I have to be so dumb? This was my _first_ time and I wanted to treasure that. I didn't even know who it was with! God, what if it was that ginger kid? He was nice, but we would have horrible looking babies. They'd be the ugliest things alive. I felt like crying.

Just as I started to wallow in my own misery, a sound came from the bed. It seemed like my partner was feeling last night's actions as well. He shot up, his face green and pale, and ran right past me into the actual bathroom. Now, I felt dumb because I puked in the closet, which was right next to the bathroom. He'd be pissed about that. I sat there waiting to get an actual look as his face, instead of a half-glimpse. After a few minutes of puking, then washing his face, he stepped back into his room and I turned away with a blush. He was still naked. But I knew who this was.

Covering my body, I coughed lightly to get his attention. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw me sitting there fully naked. He looked at himself and saw he was naked too. He yelped before covering his own body with his hands. "Uhm, hi?"

"Hi," I replied, embarrassed.

"You…you're naked." Great, he's Captain Obvious!

"So are you."

"Yea," he moved to his bed and grabbed his sheets and covered his body. He seemed a little more confident now. I sure didn't reciprocate the feeling. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

It looked like I was going to have to piece together the night for him. "I'm Isabella Swan, you sister's best friend. You invited us to the big party. Looks like we both had _wayyyy_ too much to drink. I guess we got really close."

"If you're Alice's best friend, how come I've never met you?"

"I go by Bella," he nodded, obviously having heard the name, "and you're never home when I'm there. She usually comes to my house though; I live closer to the city."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. When I remembered I was naked, I got up to look for my clothes. Well, really Alice and Rose's clothing. But, I wasn't really being careful last night, clearly, and the clothes were ripped and torn. I grunted when I looked at the broken zipper on the skirt and the tear on the tube top. Edward noticed my anguish and rushed to his dresser. He threw me a pair of his jeans and an old tee shirt. I smiled weakly at him, unable to speak. I dressed in silence and stood by his door, not knowing what to do next.

"I guess I should go, see you around," I said pathetically. Here I was, with the guy I'd been dying to meet and well, do this with, and I had no idea what to say. I was leaving without so much as an explanation of my crazy antics and how I'm not really like that. I was just leaving it like that. He'd probably forget me the minute I left and I was just going to accept that. I'm such a dismal person.

He opened his mouth, ready to speak but nothing came out. I guess there really isn't much to say to your one night stand. The words burned my brain but I knew I'd have to get used to them, because that's all I was going to be to Edward Cullen. I turned his doorknob and left before I could embarrass myself further. I imagine he lied back down and pretended it was all just a nightmare. With as little dignity I had left, I marched through the halls with my head held high, past all the snickering guys and walked the five mile distance to Rose's place.

Rose was waiting for me when I got there. I could only assume she'd remained sober last night, so she'd have an idea of what I did. By the look on her face, it wasn't anything good.

"How crazy was I," I silently hoped she'd say I was a normal drunk.

"You danced on a few tables. After your third encore, I lost track of you. So, did you…do it?" She was looking at me with wide eyes while she took in my appearance. I was wearing high heels, jeans too big for me, and a stained white tee. I was definitely taking the Walk of Shame.

"I didn't," I lied quickly, "I did spend the night with a few other girls in some guy's room. He let me borrow these because what you guys had me in would get me arrested."

"It wasn't that trampy," she protested. I did a little victory dance inside, she believed me! Rose led me into the kitchen, where Alice sat nursing a cup of coffee. Her face was paler than ever and she had huge bags under her eyes. She was suffering from the same hang-over I was.

"You could see my ass," I pointed out. "Everyone there thought I looked too much like a hooker, so they dressed me in this. I just want to shower for the next three hours and sleep all weekend long."

"Well, you can't," Rose said with a giggle, "we're going out with the boys tonight!"

"What boys? Since when did we have boys," I looked to Alice but she just shrugged.

"Emmett, Jasper, and," she paused for dramatic effect, "Edward, your favorite person ever!"

I felt faint. There was no way in hell I was facing him, not after what we had done. I was too chicken to go near him, ever again. I was ready to never visit the Cullen house again if it meant I could avoid him. Like I knew she would, Alice saw my discomfort. She gave me a look, asking what was wrong without speaking. I shook my head, letting her know I wasn't ready to talk. She pleaded with me, but I was too stubborn to give in. I couldn't admit to this. I wasn't that kind of person! I didn't get drunk and sleep with guys. I didn't get drunk. I most certainly never slept with guys. No, I was a good girl. Where had I gone wrong?

"I'm not going," I said firmly. Rose and Alice both gave me different looks. Alice only looked more concerned, while Rose looked put off. "I am sick as a dog, I can't go out. Maybe another time, not tonight. I'm going to bed; wake me when you're normal Rose. Stop being so perky."

I didn't bother staying around to get yelled at. I left them to ponder while I tucked myself into the bed in Rose's guest room. As I lay there, staring at her pink walls, I vowed to never speak of last night. I would forget it ever happened and start anew. I'd by no means party again. I'd stay as far away from Edward Cullen as humanly possible. I was taking this to the grave.

THREE MONTHS LATER

"You've gotten fat," Alice said while she tried to zip me into one of her dresses.

I glared at her, clearly disgruntled. I was not fat; I just had put on a few pounds. It wasn't even noticeable. I'd say it was possibly five pounds. "That is the rudest thing you've ever said to me."

"I don't really mean it Bells. It's just, you always fit in my clothes and now you don't. We're gonna have to go shopping now since you can't wear this." She helped me out of the dress before tossing it into the pile of clothes on her bed. "You can't graduate in jeans and a tee-shirt."

"I'd prefer sweats," I admitted. Lately everything did feel a little tight but I was sure I was just gaining weight naturally; I couldn't always remain naturally thin. Sooner or later my body was going to get tired of a fast metabolism and just slow things down.

"Come on Bella, we have two days left before we are OUT of this hell hole and headed for college," Alice was jumping on her bed, forgetting her previous statement of my weight. I wasn't going to forget it that easily.

"Do you really think I'm fat," I asked sheepishly.

"Turn and look at me," I turned, "move your arms Bella," so I did. She starred at me for a long while, motioning for me to move left than right. "Have you missed a period?"

I gawked at her for a minute or two. Sure, we talked about everything but we haven't discussed the idea of either of us being pregnant, though she almost was last year. How did I respond to that. Alice knew me inside and out, so if I lied, she'd know. But if I told her that I hadn't gotten it since March, she'd freak out 

on me for not telling her. What point was there in denying it though? Alice was always there for me, if I admitted to the truth, she'd probably help me out.

"I've missed a few," I said softly. Alice's jaw dropped and I suddenly regret telling her. Maybe she would have believed me if I lied. Too late now…

"When did you last get it?"

"March," I mumbled. My face was probably crimson now and so was hers. She was mad at me.

"MARCH? BELLA, ITS JUNE!" We sat there in silence for a few minutes. I refused to speak while Alice sat and fumed. This was obviously more important than I imagined. "Are you a virgin?"

Her words seeped to my core. _Of course I am_, I wanted to shout at her but I couldn't. How do you tell your best friend that you had sex with her brother and have been lying about it for three months? You don't, you keep that stuff to yourself forever. That kind of stuff gets locked away for no one to ever hear. Too bad my luck sucks and I wind up having to tell her. I might as well just get it over with.

"No."

"Oh God!"

She was off the bed in seconds, rushing around the room. She threw me a shirt and then grabbed my wrist and we tore out of the building. As everything flew by me, as _it_ suddenly dawned on me. I was pregnant. I was going to have a baby, out of wedlock. I had gone against every intention I had with my life. There goes college. There goes my parents love and respect. Every virtue I'd ever grown was now flushed down the toilet. I certainly couldn't get an abortion that was out of the question. So what could I do? How does one cope with this?

We were at Rose's house, like I expected. I couldn't focus on anything. Alice screamed at me before telling Rose the story. Then Rose yelled at me, throwing a pregnancy test in my direction. I didn't know what to do. They picked me up and pushed me towards the bathroom. I starred at the thing for a long moment before finally deciding to face the consequences. I peed on the little stick and set it on the counter. Alice barged in, demanding to see it and Rose followed her. We waited for a few minutes and then suddenly a bright pink smiley face was staring back at us. I _was_…pregnant.

"Who's the father," Rose and Alice asked at once. I couldn't, I wouldn't…I had to tell them.

"Edward Cullen," I said in the faintest of voices. They didn't hear me.

"Who," Rose barked.

"Edward Cullen," I said just a smidge louder. Alice frowned at me, her eyes burning holes through me.

"WHO?"

"EDWARD CULLEN!!" I finally screamed, at them and myself. I said the words I'd been praying I would never need to say. As they stared at me with their eyes wide in horror, I cried my heart out. I never 

meant for any of this. How was I going to tell him? Would he believe me or call me a whore? Would he want to be a part of the baby's life; a part of mine?

"Oh my god," we all said in unison. Really, what was there to do?

"I'm going to be an aunt," Alice said, truly horror stricken.

"Does he know," Rose asked, bringing me back to reality. "If he doesn't, you have to tell him."

"I'll call him and tell him to get his ass over here pronto," Alice already had dialed before I said could form words."Edward? You need to get to Rose's place _now_. You've got a lot of explaining to do."

And then we waited.

**AUTHORS ENDING NOTE:** Continue? Yes, no, maybe so? Well, REVIEW THIS PLEASE AND GIVE ME SO FEEDBACK!! REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	2. Fast Reactions

**OOPS, There Goes My Shirt**

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything published in relation to Twilight. This is a non-profit fan fiction. I'm just enjoying myself.

**Summary**: It's finally their senior year! Bella and Alice attend Trinity's All-Girl Conservatory. When the girls get invited to the biggest party of the year at St. John's Christian Academy for Boys the girls are psyched. But what happens when Bella gets a little out of hand with a dazzling angel? ALL HUMAN! Same pairings. Drinking, partying, pregnancy, and a lot more are included.

**Authors Note**: This is my third Twilight story, so let me know what you think I need to do to improve!

We waited for Edward in silence. Alice and Rose refused to look at me. I guess I did deserve it, seeing as I had been lying to them for three months now. That's not really the nicest thing to do to your best friends. But, would they have told me if it was them? That was something I couldn't answer because we didn't really talk about sex and pregnancy. I knew what Rose was like with guys, it was blatantly obvious and I had heard things, but I never wanted to confront her. I felt awkward talking about stuff like that. I wasn't good at it and that much was noticeable. Alice wasn't a virgin; she told me she lost it last year to Jasper. So, she did have a right to be mad at me for not telling her. But her situation was so different. They chose to have sex and they were both sober. Edward and I _didn't_ intentionally have sex. Our hormones had taken over, so we had no control. I knew I didn't remember any of the night and by the looks of it, neither did Edward.

Thinking of him brought back the whole fact that I was now going to have to face him. I'd been avoiding it all this time and now it had finally found me. I guess I should have done this in the first place when I realized I missed a period because it was bound to comeback and bite me in the ass. All I could think about was how Edward was going to react. Would he accept this fate and go through everything with me? Would he support my choice to keep the baby? Would he want me to put it up for adoption? Would he remain in the baby's life or would he just send a monthly check? I had all these questions and no answers.

After a grueling thirty minutes of the silent treatment, the man who had the answers I so desperately needed arrived. He was out of breathe when he stepped through the door and was ready to curse Alice out for her rudeness but then he spotted me. It was like he'd been worrying the same things I did because his face dropped and his lips formed a perfect O. Edward knew why he'd been called here. Without being told to, he sat down next to me on the couch. Alice and Rose got up and I immediately felt like I was a child being reprimanded by their parents. This was going to be worse than when my parents found out. Alice was heartless when she got thoroughly mad. She was beyond that now, she was livid. I kept my eyes on my toes while she spoke.

"You guys are my family," I could tell she was starring at Edward more than me now, "and neither of you thought I deserved to know this? I don't give a shit if this is personal, I needed to know. I'm always here for you. I tell you guys everything and what do I get in return? I had to pry this kind of information out of you? I'm going to be a fucking aunt; that's something you tell a person!"

"Bella," it was Rose speaking now. I looked up at her to see how mad she was. She appeared to be very calm and that scared me. Rose got angrier faster than Alice did and it was harder to make her feel better. Rose held grudges. This was not like her. "I love you to death; you are one of the closest people I have in my life. I tell you everything possible. I know I've kept things from you, but that's because you are innocent, no you _were_ innocent. You were supposed to be the pure one out of us. You were supposed to wait until you were married to have sex, let alone have a kid! I'm so disappointed, words can't even explain this."

That really hit home. Didn't she think I was frustrated with myself? It wasn't like I planned to be stupid. It just happened. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I loved Rose and Alice, they were my best friends. They'd been there for me through thick and thin. When I had my first real boyfriend, they taught me everything I needed to know. When he dumped me because I wouldn't have sex, they helped me destroy the car he built. Then Alice had her parents pay him off. They were the best kind of friends a girl could ask for. Hurting them was the last thing on my list to do. They had to know that!

"I didn't mean for this to happen," I said weakly in my defense.

"Neither did I," Edward finally spoke. I looked at him, a little shocked. I wanted to see if he was going to say more.

"I don't think people plan on getting pregnant at 18 with someone they've never talked to," Alice replied nastily. "Kind of just happens."

"I wanted to tell you, but how was I supposed to? I mean, this isn't something very little. I forced myself to forget it even happened. I mean, how degrading is it to be a," I hated myself for crying in front of them over this when it was my fault, I had to choke out the last words, "one night stand."

I guess I offended Edward by calling myself this. "I was the one night stand! It's not like you would have done that with me if you were sober."

"You'd be surprised," Alice replied shortly. I gave her the best death glare I could muster: it wasn't very affective, she just shrugged at me. "I'm not holding anything back now."

"What?" Edward was confused.

"Well she," Alice pointed at me, "Thinks you," she pointed at him, as if he wouldn't understand if she didn't, "are undeniably hot. She's actually been obsessing over you for a while now."

I don't think my face could get any redder. Why was she being so mean? Sure I had hurt her feelings by lying to her, but this just wasn't fair. I didn't have to sit here and be subjected to this. I stood up and made my way towards the door. Rose stood in my way and I felt like screaming. I stomped my foot and crossed my arms over my chest, "Move!"

"This is _my_ house and you will listen to me," she said, still calm as ever. I wanted to claw her eyes out for acting this way but I knew that would solve nothing. I hated feeling like I had no control over anything. "We are going to talk about this as a group. You can't just walk out of here without talking to Edward."

"Just watch me," I tried to get past her but Rose is a lot stronger than me. I sighed in defeat and opted on glaring daggers at her. "Fine, I'll talk."

"When did you guys have sex?" Alice barked. _Ugh_, I internally groaned, _when is this ever going to end?_

"The party," I admitted. Edward nodded in agreement.

"I knew it!" Rose said smugly. "So, those were his clothes then? And that means you have my skirt Edward!"

"I kind of had to toss it out. It sort of got ripped," he was just as embarrassed as I was. "Same with the top. Sorry about that."

"That's fine, Bella will buy us new clothes," Alice said, totally sure of herself.

I was getting sick of this. Rose and Alice were being unnecessarily mean to Edward and I. We were both legally adults now, so we were going to have to handle this on our own. They didn't need to be a part of this. "Edward, why don't we talk about all of this somewhere else, just the two of us?"

"Sure, we can talk in my car," he suggested. I nodded my approval and stood up.

"I'll see you two later I guess," I said briskly to Alice and Rose. Alice looked like she wanted to yell at me more but Rose was giving her a look. I followed Edward out to his car and we sat there in silence. "So…"

"So," he repeated. He was playing with the hem of shirt while looking out the windshield.

"You don't remember any more than I do, do you," I finally asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"The last thing I could remember was you coming up to me and laughing. Jasper tried to hit on you, but then I told him to back off. After that, everything else is a blur."

"I don't even remember that," I began, "I am so mad at myself for getting out of control. I've never done anything so stupid in my entire life. I'm not like that, at all, I promise. You were my first and probably last, because I don't want to ever do that again. I'm so ashamed."

"It was an accident," he tried to make me feel better.

"That got me pregnant! I can never forget it because there will always be proof," I screamed at him. He was in awe with me at this point. After a few minutes, I went to apologize for being so rude but he stopped me.

"You know what happened to me today?" He asked and I felt like asking why it mattered, but I didn't.

"What?"

"I went to pick up my cap and gown for graduation and they gave me a girl's size. We don't even have girls in our school, but now I'm going to have to wear a ladies large in bright yellow while all the other guys wear men's larges in blue. When I went to complain, the woman working at the front desk told me if 

I argued with her I couldn't graduate. So I demanded to see the principal and they suspended me for tomorrow for being rude and obnoxious. I didn't even know that was possible. I had to call my parents and explain the whole situation to them and now my dad is down here, in a meeting with the principal explaining that I am not a deviant, I just wanted the right cap and gown."

"But it gets better," he said, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were bright white, "this girl Lauren and I have been dating since April. Today was the day she finally wanted to have sex. This meant I'd have a chance to actually _remember_ having sex but I just couldn't do it. My body would not let me with her, so she left me! Then Alice calls me and is bitching off at me and next thing I know, I'm going to be a daddy."

"I'm going to be a mommy," I said, suddenly feeling badly for him. He looked at me, like really looked at me as if he was seeing me for the first time and smiled at me. Then he laughed, and his laughter was so contagious we were both in hysterics over God only knows what. We continued this way for quite some time until a loud ringing interrupted us. He looked down at his cell phone, read the screen and sent the call straight to voicemail. "Alice?"

"It's just like my sister to be in our business," he said. A few seconds later, the phone beeped signaling he had a voicemail.

I thought about the story he just told me and I wondered why he couldn't have sex with his girlfriend. "Are you not attracted to that girl?"

"She's pretty," he said, a huge blush on his cheeks, "but I've been thinking about someone else nonstop."

"Who?"

"You."

I turned to him and he was starring directly at me. We held eye contact for what felt like hours and it was amazing. I was so entranced by him I didn't even realize time was fading past us. He had the cutest crooked grin on his face and he wasn't blushing anymore. I wanted to say so much, but once again we were interrupted by a phone call. This time, Edward didn't send it straight to voicemail. He looked at me with a worried expression before answering.

"Hey dad, how did the meeting go?" I could hear Carlisle on the other line and my heart sank when I thought about why he must be calling. "That's good…Alice called you? Oh…yeah, I'm with her…sure."

Edward handed me the phone and I forgot how to talk. I put the phone up to my ear and listened. Carlisle assumed I wasn't going to speak, "Hello Bella. It's nice to hear from you, Esme and I haven't seen you in ages."

"I've been busy," I choked out.

"I can tell," he didn't sound mad; he didn't sound like anything at all. "I wish you could have told me sooner about all this. It kind of hurts my feelings. I'm sure Esme will just be heartbroken she wasn't the first to know…"

"We were going to tell you, but I wanted to tell Charlie and Renee first," I said in my defense. "Are you mad at us?"

"Only a little," he admitted, "but that's because I didn't know you and Edward were so acquainted. It's alright though, I can't be mad at how young you are. You know Emmett was born when I was only 19."

"Yeah, you've told me before."

"I'll see you soon then, won't I? You're going to need a steady doctor during this and I don't trust anyone else with my grandchild!"

"Of course. I'll talk to you later Mr. C," I handed the phone back to Edward before he could respond. I was so shocked. Alice had crossed the line now. If she dared call my parents, I don't know what I'd do to her. I threw the car door open and ran back to Rose's house and burst through the door. Alice was on the phone.

"Hi Charlie," she didn't even see me there. I ran over and ripped the phone out of her hands and threw it across the room. It shattered into a million pieces. "What the fuck?"

"You little bitch!" I screamed. I wasn't one for cursing, but this sure seemed like the right time to do so. "How fucking dare you go and call your parents and then try and call _mine_ to tell them?! This is none of your damn business and if you try to make it yours, I'll rip your little throat out! I don't care that I hurt your feelings by not telling you. That doesn't give you a right to do _half_ the shit you have done!"

"I think it does!" Alice was in my face, ready for a screaming match. I felt Edward's presence behind me and I smiled. I knew that I had someone on my side if this became a team battle.

"It's not like you've never lied to me!"

"You weren't ready to know stuff like that."

"Neither were you! But I was going to tell you about this on my own eventually. You were never going to tell me you had an abortion last year," Edward gasped behind me. Jasper must have never mentioned that little tidbit of information to Edward. "I knew though, because I heard it from Jessica Stanley. I'm your best friend, but you told her! At least I didn't tell anyone because I wasn't ready to face this! At least I don't erase the problems I've created. I'm not a coward like you!"

Alice, like Rose and Edward, were stunned stiff. This was such an out of character situation for me. I never got truly mad. Cursing wasn't my thing; I left that for my friends. I had probably yelled five other times in my eighteen years. And of all people, I've never acted so mean towards Alice. Even Edward, the guy I barely knew, could tell that this was so not like me. He laid a hand on my shoulder and I felt instant electricity. I turned to him to see what was going on but he just nodded at me, implying to go on. I turned back to Alice and huffed. "You have nothing to say? Of all people, you're the biggest and the WORST hypocrite. You make fun of people who get abortions, yet you did! You said they are the most selfish kind of people in the world. I guess that makes you a selfish bitch, or more appropriately a selfish _slut_."

This got Alice's attention. "I am not a slut! At least I know the guys before I have sex with them. I don't' get so uncontrollably drunk I wind up in someone else's room the next morning, naked and pregnant!"

"Maybe if you had been a good friend and actually watched me like you said you would," I screamed back at her.

"I don't have to babysit you, you're fucking eighteen years old Bella!"

"You know I don't drink," I felt like crying now. I hated fighting. "Besides, YOU gave me my first few shots! You started all of this! With your lying and the drinking and the stupid fucking party! All of this leads back to YOU!"

"How are you going to blame me?" I felt like hitting her. She could be more stubborn than me.

"Because you're the only person for me to blame besides myself!"

"What about Edward," she pointed a tiny finger at her brother. I turned and looked at him. It was like a ton of rocks falling on me. What if he _hadn't_ been that drunk? He could have taken advantage of me. I was this poor, defenseless girl who had way too much to drink and I was the perfect target. He could fuck me and then forget about it. Only problem was, he didn't know I was tied into his family. Yes, it all made sense now. I was finally seeing things clearly! It was _Edward's_ fault, not _mine_.

"You did this," I was closing in on him like a lion on its prey. He looked frightened now. His arms were raised in defense. "You saw me and said 'I'd love to fuck her!' And you did! You probably bet with your friends over me, didn't you?" I was pounding on his chest now, tears falling down my face. "It's all your damn fault!"

"No Bella," he said slowly. But I didn't want to listen. He pulled my fists off of him and held them tightly. "I was just as drunk as you. You can ask anyone who was there. By the end of the night, I couldn't say my own name. You heard me puking my brains out the next morning. I'm not that kind of guy. If I really didn't care, I would have left a long time ago. I'm going to be here for you, no matter what." He dropped my wrists.

"But," was all I could get out before I fell to my knees. _But if I can't blame you, or Alice, or Rose…then I'm the only one left to blame_, I internally cried. And it was the truth. I was to blame and I knew it all along. No one forced me to drink every single thing I did. I wasn't pushed to act crazy and wild, that was my inability to control myself. I knew my limit and I intentionally passed it to have fun. It was all my fault.

"Why don't I take you guys back to your dorm?" Edward suggested after countless minutes of listening to me cry. I nodded and so did Alice. I didn't say good bye to Rose, I just couldn't look at her. I sat in the back of Edward's car and kept my head down the whole ride. We were outside the senior dorms in less than five minutes. I opened the car door and began to walk away. "Bella!"

I looked back to see Edward getting out of the car. He glided over to me like an angel. _Don't do that, thinking like that got us into this mess_, I yelled at myself. He was at my side in seconds, holding my right hand. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. "Please take this; I need to be in contact with you at all times. Anyhow, Carlisle is going to want to check up on you nonstop, so you're going to need it."

"Okay," I pocketed the phone and went to leave again, but his grip on my wrists tightened and I was forced to look at him again. His arms encased me in a hug I _never_ wanted to be let go from. I nuzzled into 

his chest and enjoyed the feel of his arms around me. It felt so right that I just wanted to scream with joy. His warmth encased me and I felt at home.

"I'm not going to leave you," he whispered softly in my ear, "I wouldn't want to."

I actually smiled after he said this. Even though he let go of me and I was now cold from his lack of presence, I still was smiling. He gave me that signature crooked grin before getting back into his car. Alice filled his space and we walked in silence together to our room. I hadn't even realized how late it had gotten until we were in our room and my bed looked like the only place I belonged. I crashed down into it and curled into a little ball. Alice shut the lights off and I heard her get into bed. Everything was quiet for a few minutes.

"Bella," she sounded so far away.

"Yea?"

"I didn't want to get an abortion," she silently admitted.

"Then why did you?"

"Jasper's parents would have literally disowned him. Like he'd have no family to go back to, ever. If he left me and pretended the kid wasn't his, then he would have avoided that. But Jasper would have rather died than leave me pregnant and alone. So, I did the only thing I could to save him."

"Oh." It made sense and I suddenly felt terrible for all the things I had said to her.

"I regret it every day though," she continued, "I feel like a murderer because…I am. I wish I could have had the baby and given it up for adoption at least, but then Jasper would be living on the streets. Or at my house, but he needs his family. If it was a girl, I was going to name her Piper."

"That's a beautiful name," I cooed.

"Yeah, and Logan if it was a boy," her voice was farther away than before, as if she was digging deep into her memory to recall all of this. "I wanted to tell you. But I was so ashamed of myself for what I had done. I thought you'd judge me."

By this point, I had turned to face her. "Alice I love you to death, I would never have judged you. You should know that I would have supported you."

"You should have known that too," she pointed out. "I guess we don't believe what we say, because we did the same thing to each other."

"I guess so."

It was hushed for a while and I guessed she'd fallen asleep. "I'm sorry for reacting how I did. It was out of control."

"A little bit," I said with a laugh. It was classic Alice to freak out and then apologize later for being such a nut job. "You were just mad. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know…"

"Just like I didn't know about you," she countered. "Come lay with me?"

So I did. I went and lay down next to her in her giant bed and she hugged me, but if felt nothing like her brother's hug. This was a hug that comforted me but I would be willing to pull away from. When Edward hugged me, my head got cloudy and all I could think about was him. I never wanted him to let go. I could feel my shoulder growing wet and it was then I noticed Alice had been crying. I held onto her and let her cry on my shoulder until we both fell asleep, calmer than we had been before.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**__ So, what did you think? Next chapter will have a lot less tears and a LOT more Edward/Bella! I can't wait to post it but I need your help to do that. So, REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!!


	3. Ultrasounds and Cat Fights

**OOPS, There Goes My Shirt**

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything published in relation to Twilight. This is a non-profit fan fiction. I'm just enjoying myself.

**Summary**: It's finally their senior year! Bella and Alice attend Trinity's All-Girl Conservatory. When the girls get invited to the biggest party of the year at St. John's Christian Academy for Boys the girls are psyched. But what happens when Bella gets a little out of hand with a dazzling angel? ALL HUMAN! Same pairings. Drinking, partying, pregnancy, and a lot more are included.

**Authors Note**: This is my third Twilight story, so let me know what you think I need to do to improve! Any suggestion are welcome 

**beach bum – **You are the only person who noticed that about the title! Yeah, the songs called Oops (Oh My) by Tweet. Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like it!!

I woke up feeling warmth at my side. Cracking my left eye open I saw Alice there, curled into my side. It was then I remembered how truly horrible yesterday had been. I silently vowed to tell her _everything_ from now on and trust her entirely. Hopefully she would do the same. I never wanted to have a repeat of yesterday. In order to not wake her, I stared at the ceiling for a while thinking about everything that had happened. I was pregnant, that was a true fact. Edward Cullen, the hottest guy I'd ever seen, was the baby's father. His father was going to be my pediatrician as well as parental mentor. Rose was frustrated with me beyond reason. Alice wanted to kill me, but we made up and just in time. The only thing left to do get over with was telling my parents. I knew I couldn't do that alone.

"Bella?" Alice croaked from beside me. I smiled at her and she beamed back at me. "You are such a good friend. I can't believe you actually slept with me after how I acted."

"Please, let's not think about that," I said with a laugh while I got up. I stretched my back out while I looked down at her. She obviously had forgiven me fully for lying, which was something I was ecstatic about. "I deserved it for being such a jerk. Forgiven?"

"One hundred percent," she was up now, stripping herself before searching for our school uniform. I followed suit. Today was the last day I was ever going to have wear this ugly plaid skirt and I couldn't be happier. I went and cracked the window open to see how hot it was outside, only to be surprised by the chilliness. "Shut that, it's freezing out!"

"That's weird." It was usually hot out around this time of year. But now that I looked at the window I could see a storm coming in which made sense for the cold weather. "Figures, on our last day of high school it rains."

"Oh, I can wear those new Coach rain boots I bought!" Alice skipped to her side of the closet and dug around for them. "Want to wear my Burberry ones?"

I looked down at the UGGs she had given me for Christmas that I usually wore with my uniform. It would be too muggy out to wear them and too wet that they'd get stained. I had nothing else to wear, so I nodded in approval. She fished said boots out before tossing them to me. I brushed my hair through before grabbing my backpack. "Ready?"

Alice applied two coats of mascara before grabbing her own things and meeting me at the door. A low buzzing sound came from somewhere from my side of the room. "What was that?"

"I don't know," I walked over and I heard it again.

"Sounds like a phone," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"I don't have a…oh," I ran over to the clothes I had just taken off and threw my hand into my pockets. There was the phone Edward had given me. "Your brother wanted me to have this."

"Oh yeah! Is he calling?" I looked at the screen and it read 2 NEW MSGS. I opened the phone and pressed read.

The first message read…

MORNING BELLA, I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU HAD A GOOD NIGHT SLEEP AFTER YESTERDAY. IF YOU WANT TO CHAT, JUST TEXT ME BACK.

LOVE EDWARD

My heart fluttered after reading _love Edward_ but before I said anything, I went and read the second message.

HELLO AGAIN. CARLISLE JUST CALLED ME. HE WANT'S TO SEE YOU ASAP. HE ASKED IF I CAN GET YOU TO HIS OFFICE AROUND 3:30. DOES THAT WORK FOR YOU? IF NOT, LET ME KNOW WHEN HE CAN.

LOVE EDWARD

I giggled a little after reading the second _love Edward_ but stopped myself when I thought about if three-thirty worked for me. It wasn't like I had much of a life. I spent all my time with Alice and Rose, so they would know. "Alice, am I busy a three-thirty?"

"Not that I know of," she looked a little confused, "why?"

"I have my first appointment today. Wanna come?" I smiled hopefully.

Her entire face lit up like a little kid of Christmas and she nodded furiously. "Of course!"

I gave her a great big grin before looking back at the phone to figure out how you use it. After a few minutes of pressing the wrong buttons, I finally got it right and wrote Edward back.

HEY EDWARD! I HAVE TO GET THE HANG OF USING THIS PHONE. 3:30 IS FINE FOR ME, ALICE IS COMING TOO. I THINK TALKING WOULD BE NICE. I SHOULD GET TO KNOW YOU.

BELLA

It took a while to type it all out, but after reading the message three times though, I sent it. Afterwards, I wondered if he'd be upset I didn't put a love before my name. I dismissed it quickly. He probably wouldn't even notice. He must put that _love Edward_ thing in all his text messages. It wasn't anything special for me. I shut the phone and shoved it into my backpack before following Alice out.

I had my last double-period, EVER, of Physics and luckily the crow wasn't there. Everyone was jumping for joy when we found out. I pulled out the phone to see I had 1 NEW MSG. Alice was peering over my shoulder and I didn't mind. I had shown her the other messages; I was going to show her this one anyway.

BELLA YOU KNOW THAT MEANS BEAUTIFUL IN ITALIAN? 

I WAS WONDERING, SEEING AS WE ARE GOING TO BE IN EACH OTHERS LIVES FOR QUITE SOMETIME, IF YOU WOULD WANT TO GO ON A DATE? IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A DATE IF YOU DON'T WANT IT TO BE. IT CAN BE FRIENDS GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER BETTER, PERHAPS?

LOVE EDWARD

I heard Alice gasp then cover her mouth. I turned to her, a humungous smile plastered on my face. The guy I had been secretly obsessing over for ever just asked me on a date! I had dreamed of this moment for ages and now it was finally happening. Sure, it was under pressured circumstances. But still, he didn't have to ask and he DID! I wanted to run around the room screaming my lungs out but I contained myself to a small 'eep'.

"What do I say back?" I practically whined at Alice.

She shrugged, "I don't know what to say when my brother asks me on a date!"

"Shut up, you know what I meant," I giggled and so did she. The substitute eyed us suspiciously, which made us giggle harder. The balding, forty-something old guy just shrugged his shoulders before going back to reading the newspaper. "I say yes, right?"

"Of course!" Alice clapped her hands in happiness. "Now we're really going to be sisters!"

I looked at her, my mouth open so wide I could catch flies. "That is taking it _way_ too far. It's one little date. He may not even like me. This could be him being polite; you said he is bizarrely courteous."

"What do you mean if he doesn't like you? He'll love you! Why would you like him? He's my brother," she scrunched up her nose, "I've seen him naked before—

"So have I," she covered her mouth in disgust. "Kidding…well not really, I don't remember what he looks like in that kind of manner."

"Ew," she shook her head. "Are you going to answer him?"

"Oh right," I stared down at the little phone, "So yes?"

"YES!"Now everyone in the class was staring at us. I felt so silly.I blushed hard before typing my response back to him.

EDWARD (YEA, I DID KNOW… HEHE)

A DATE SOUNDS WONDERFUL.

LOVE BELLA

After I hit 'Send' Alice and I sat there, staring at my phone waiting for him to reply. It only took him a minute, seeing as he typed much faster than me.

BELLA

HOW ABOUT TONIGHT AFTER YOUR APPOINTMENT? I CAN DROP YOU AND ALICE OFF SO YOU CAN GET READY, THEN COME BACK AND GET YOU?

LOVE EDWARD

Alice was bouncing in her seat next to me, doing a little victory dance. "I'm gonna have a sister! A sister! A S-I-S-T-E-R!!" The entire class just looked at her, totally amused. "What?" She asked angrily. "You'd be happy too if you were finally getting a sister after growing up with two brothers!"

I laughed at this before I sent an OK back to Edward. I was too excited to type out a full response. I was going on a date with Edward, of all people! I thought I was never going to date again and now I'd gone from dating gawky, childish Jacob Black to handsome, debonair Edward Cullen! He was so out of my league but I was not going to point this out to anyone. I would cherish this fact for the rest of my life.

We had been patiently waiting for fifteen minutes when my cell phone _finally_ rang. It wasn't Edward calling however. Instead it was Carlisle. I lifted the phone to my ear timidly and waited for him to speak.

"Hello Bella," he sounded much more at ease than the last time I had spoken to him. "Not who you were expecting?"

"Not exactly," I admitted. Alice asked who it was and I mouthed 'your dad' to her; she frowned. "What's up?"

"Edward can't make the exam," he said this as if he was saying the time. Obviously this wasn't as major of a deal to him as it was to me. I was crushed! He was going to miss our child's first check up. Sure we weren't a couple, but this was a huge event. I couldn't believe the sweetheart I'd been talking to this morning was skipping out on me now, after all the charming things he'd been saying to me earlier. "He got so caught up in things that he forgot he had graduation practice until five-thirty today."

"Oh," I suddenly felt horrible for thinking he was intentionally not going to be there. I was so quick to jump the gun! "Er, why isn't he telling me himself?"

"For one thing, I'm outside waiting for you girls," I got up from my bed and motioned for Alice to do the same. We grabbed our purses and began to walk down the hall towards the elevator. I really didn't feel like walking down the stairs, my legs were like Jell-O. "Second, he got his phone taken away when he called me to tell say he had practice until five-thirty."

"Makes sense," I said just as the elevator doors opened. "Alice and I will be down there in like two seconds Mr. C, we just got on the elevator. See ya soon!"

I hung up and turned to Alice. I could tell I was frowning but I did nothing to stop it. I was sad; "Looks like it's just me and you."

"So, why did Edward, the _scumbag,_ bail on us?" She asked angrily.

"The dumby didn't remember he had grad practice until five-thirty tonight. He got his phone taken away when he was calling your dad. Still sucks," I pouted the whole way to the car. Alice slung her arm around my shoulder and gave me a quick squeeze before slipping in next to her dad in his newest car, a black BMW M6 convertible. I squished in next to her right before Carlisle sped off. The whole family had a love for expensive, fast cars and I cringed every time I drove with any of them. You'd think that as a doctor, Carlisle would drive at a normal, _safe_ pace. Too bad Carlisle didn't think like that.

It only took us a few minutes to get to Carlisle's private clinic and when I was standing on land, I praised God for letting me survive that car ride. The two seemed amused by my reaction, but I ignored them the whole way in. I smiled warmly at the receptionist before marching over to where Dr. Cullen's office was. His office was attached to my check-up room, so I went in on my own and sat down in the crinkly paper of the examination table. Alice and Carlisle walked in a minute later.

"I just have to wheel in the Ultrasound machine. Alice knows the procedure by heart, so she'll prep you. Is that alright sweetheart," Carlisle was in full-doctor mode now. It was funny to see him so serious when I was used to his casual, lighthearted nature back at the Cullen's home.

"Totally fine Mr. C." He nodded before leaving. Alice was all over the place in a matter of seconds. She ripped open a few drawers, collecting various items before stopping in front of me with a wide grin on her face. She threw the gloves on her hands before handing me a towel. "What do I do?"

"Lift your shirt up so I can rub some goo on your belly!"

I did as she said. She was still smiling, but had gotten just as serious as her dad while rubbing this awfully cold stuff all over my stomach. Carlisle came into the room only a few minutes later. A nurse was with him, setting up the machine. They worked in silence until it was time to check on the baby.

"Okay Bella, we're going to take a look at your baby now," Carlisle said slowly. I couldn't form words at that point, so I just nodded. The nurse handed him some strange part of the machine that looked like something you see at a store check-out. Carlisle rolled it over my belly and it was then I noticed a screen on the giant ultrasound machine. It came to life, first just a few squiggly marks and then things started getting clearer. He pushed the part onto one spot of my stomach and smiled brightly, "Look there," he pointed and the screen and I saw the baby at once. "It appears that you're in your tenth week of pregnancy."

"Ten weeks sounds right," I said softly. Carlisle looked back at the screen, totally proud as he stared as his soon-to-be grandchild. "Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Not yet," he said dejectedly. "We usually can tell around the eleventh or twelfth week. In the tenth week your baby's vital organs have a solid foundation. Your baby has fully separated fingers and toes. The bones of your baby's skeleton begin to form. This week, your baby's brain will produce almost 250,000 new neurons every minute. Your baby's eyelids are no longer transparent. The outer ears are starting to assume their final form, and tooth buds are forming as well. If your baby is a boy, his testes will start producing the male hormone testosterone."

All this stuff had begun and I couldn't even tell. My baby's body was constantly growing yet I didn't feel a thing. It was strange; the only symptom of pregnancy I'd been suffering from was mood swings. But even those weren't so bad. I guess I could only be happy about that much. "That's amazing."

"Yup," Carlisle was waving at the baby. I felt myself blush while witnessing the act, it was endearing. "Well, let's get a few snapshots of the baby and call it a day. Everything is as it should be at this stage, a wonderful sign. How about come back in two weeks to find out the baby's gender and then we'll meet twice a month to check on the health and development, plus get a few more pictures?"

"Okay," I agreed. Carlisle smiled at me before getting to work on the ultrasound photos. As I waited quietly, I felt someone grasp my hand and I remembered that Alice had been there the whole time. "I've got a baby in my belly."

"I know," she squeaked, squeezing my hand tighter. "I want it to be a girl, I want to dress her up and do her hair!"

"Me too," I said hopefully.

After a few minutes of silence, Carlisle came back over to me and handed me two photos. "One for you, one for your parents."

"I want one," Alice whined.

"Here," Carlisle looked at her, clearly annoyed. "I'll have to print another one out for Edward then."

"I'm sure he doesn't really want one," I blurted out. The look Carlisle gave me made me fully regret my statement. I felt like an idiot under his gaze.

"Are you kidding me? Edward wanted to be here so badly! He didn't even sleep last night," Carlisle actually sounded angry at this point, "he was one the phone with me all night asking what it was like being a father. He wants to be the _best_ dad to your child!"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, my head hung low. He didn't respond, instead he went to print another picture.

"Can we go dad?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, sure," he didn't turn to look at us. "I'll call you about our next appointment Bella."

"Sure," I said as sweetly as possible. I took the towel Alice had given me and wiped off all the goo before getting off the examination table and leaving with Alice.

It was about half way down the street that we were stopped by a group of girls. It was Jessica, Lauren, and Angela. I was on good terms with Angela, but I knew Jess and Lauren hated my guys so when I saw the malicious look in their eyes, I grew worried. Alice stepped in front of me, as if they were going to pummel me at any second.

Jessica stepped forward first, twisting a blonde curl around her finger. "Taking the baby for a walk Bella?"

_How did she know_, I wanted to scream but I suddenly didn't have the energy to argue with her. It seemed like Alice did, "As if anything about Bella's life is any of your business."

"Of all the people to get knocked up our senior year, I would have pictured you over Bella," Lauren said nastily. I saw Alice flinch but she said nothing. "Oh, did I hit a sore spot?"

I felt guilty for letting Alice fight my battles. "At least guys want to have sex with us," I snarled.

Lauren glared daggers at me, "guys want me."

"Not you boyfriend, I mean _ex_-boyfriend," Alice giggled at that. I felt much better knowing that I'd defiantly said something good for a cat fight. "Maybe the next guy won't be hot for a _pregnant_ girl over you." Alice and I were now pushing past them before I tossed a parting remark over my shoulder, "that's suggesting that there would ever be a _next _time."

"Which there won't be," Alice quickly shouted.

We didn't bother listening to what the other said as we made our way back to campus. Alice's laughter filled me up so much that I felt like I was walking on air. Time had flown by as we made our way back, because by the time we got to our room, I felt my pocket vibrate. I had a NEW MSG.

BELLA

I'M SO SORRY ABOUT MISSING THE ULTRASOUND! ARE WE STILL ON FOR OUR DATE TONIGHT? IF SO, I'LL PICK YOU UP AT 7. I HOPE YOU LIKE ITALIAN 

LOVE ALWAYS

EDWARD

_What was I going to wear_?!

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Did you enjoy? I hope so! Well, everyone REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW! If you have any ideas, please let me know! I'm going to be going back home on Tuesday, so I may not update for a while because then I have work and I'm going on a trip that won't let me access -- I'm not leaving you if I don't update for like two weeks after this, I'm just away. I'll give you a huge, juicy, EDWARD/BELLA filled chapter if I take forever updating. Okay? Okay!! REVIEW PLEASE!! I wanted 25 to 30 reviews before the fourth chapter!


	4. Dates and Candy

**OOPS, There Goes My Shirt**!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything published in relation to Twilight. This is a non-profit fan fiction. I'm just enjoying myself.

Summary: It's finally their senior year! Bella and Alice attend Trinity's All-Girl Conservatory. When the girls get invited to the biggest party of the year at St. John's Christian Academy for Boys the girls are psyched. But what happens when Bella gets a little out of hand with a dazzling angel? ALL HUMAN! Same pairings. Drinking, partying, pregnancy, and a lot more are included.

Authors Note: This is my third Twilight story, so let me know what you think I need to do to improve! Any suggestions are welcome!!

My head was spinning when I remembered I was supposed to be going out with Edward. It was already six, which left me and hour to get ready physically and mentally. As of this moment I had nothing that was flattering and fit to wear. I turned to Alice with pleading eyes, "I need your help!"

"I'm on it," she said before diving into the closet in search of something for me to wear.

I wanted to send Edward a text message, asking if I should dress really nice or if we were going to some little pizza place. I wanted to know if this was a serious date or his way of being a gentleman. Did he really want to get to know me? Or was he trying to see if I was some stupid crack head so he could get custody of the baby? Did Edward want to move in together and raise this child like a family? Or was he just trying to get laid because he thought I was hot. Like the other day, I had too many question and not enough answers.

"I found something," Alice announced as she emerged from the closet. "Do you want me to do your hair too?"

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my reflection. My face was void of any make-up, like always and my hair was hanging limply around it. I desperately needed her to give me a little make-over before I left. "And my make-up?"

She clapped her hands together before starting on me, "This is going to be so much fun!" Nearly forty-five minutes later, Alice was standing next to me, looking into the mirror with a look of accomplishment on her face. "I am amazing."

And she was. I could barely recognize myself now. She had put me into some of her clothes. I had on this gorgeous, silk blue blouse with a white skirt that clung to my legs and fell right above my knee. She had wanted me to wear heels, but for my safety and the baby's I convinced her to let me wear her gold flats. I usually hated jewelry, but Alice had given me a gold bracelet and necklace to wear and I was growing very fond of them, according to her 'they pulled my ensemble together,' whatever that meant. She had swept my hair up into an elegant bun with some curls falling out and framing my face. The biggest change in appearance was my face. My typically pale skin was glowing with bronzer, while my cheeks were bright a rosy. To accentuate the blue in my shirt, she had sprinkled blue eye shadow on my lids while rimming them with eye liner and two coats of mascara. To top it off, she made me wear a beige lipstick.

Even though my baby bump was becoming noticeable, I still thought I looked hot. Alice seemed to agree, because she snapped two pictures of me using her cell phone and sent them to Rose. "So, do you like the new look?"

"I love it," I admitted. This seemed to please her because she pulled me into a tight hug. "We can't breathe…" I choked out.

"We?" She gawked at me for a minute before realizing what I meant. "Oh, you and the baby!"

"Duh," I said just as my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my purse and stared at the screen, it was Edward "It's him! Should I pick it up?"

"Do you want to go on the date," she asked rhetorically.

"Yes!" I squealed.

"Then pick up before it's too late," she practically yelled.

I did as I was told. "Hello?"

"Hello Bella," his velvety voice greeted me, I felt my knees start to shake. Did he do that on purpose or could he not control himself? "I hope I'm not too early?"

"Oh no," I stammered, "I just finished getting ready."

"I helped," Alice screamed in the background. This made Edward laughed, so I glared daggers at her. "Sorry!"

"My sister loves playing dress up," he told me, as if I didn't already know. "Shall we get going then?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be out in a minute," I was so nervous. What if I suffered verbal diarrhea and scared him off? What if I couldn't even talk at all? What if he was self-centered and only wanted to talk about himself? I couldn't do this.

"See you soon then Bella," he practically purred.

"Bye," I managed to get out before hanging up and whimpering. "I can't go out there!"

"Yes you can! I did not just spend the last forty-something minutes getting you all cute to have you stay in here," she was shoving me out the door. "Have fun and call when you are on your way back," she slammed the door shut and locked it. I groaned loudly before deciding to face a fate I had agreed to.

Edward was leaning against the front of his Volvo, a bouquet or flowers in his hands. When I saw them I was ready to hightail it back into the building but he noticed me. He stood up from his model-like pose and waved at me. He was just to die for. I closed the distance between us and he handed me the flowers.

"Alice said you like roses," he said with a slight blush.

I was so shocked! Did I make him blush? Clumsy, unsophisticated, little old me made Edward Cullen blush? I felt like fainting. He was too cute for words. "I do, thank you."

"You look lovely," he said while looking me up and down. "I feel like I'm a little out of my league."

This made me laugh. As if I'd ever be considered out of his league. No one could even reach his league; he was so much higher than everyone else. I felt like a peasant standing beside their king when I was around him. "Don't try and flatter me!"

"I'm being serious," and by the intense look he was giving me, I believed him. "You look absolutely gorgeous. I'm honored to be taking you out."

"Um," I was at a loss for words. "Thank you, I guess."

"You welcome," and before I knew it, he was at my side of the car opening my door. I followed him a daze and took my seat. He shut the door and was in his own seat in seconds. Unlike the last time he drove me somewhere, he was driving at a reasonable pace.

"Any reason you're not driving like every other member of your family?" I asked, making conversation.

"I've got precious cargo," he said to me like I should already know. I blushed crimson and looked out my window. We were in the city but I had no idea where he was taking me. All I knew was that it was Italian, one of my favorites.

"It's so weird we've never met before," he began, "it feels like I know you."

"Well, you've heard of me from your family, haven't you?" I asked.

"My mother adores you. I swear, it seemed like she'd rather you over Alice for her daughter some days. But I just find it odd that every time you were over I was out. And when I was home, you and my sister were elsewhere."

"I guess it happens," It didn't really make sense to me either. I had begged Alice to meet her brother, but there never had really been a time in our four years of friendship. We were always at school and during the summer, Edward was caught up in different sports groups and hanging out with his friends. I never caught an actual glimpse until that party. My mind hadn't served him any justice.

"I guess so," he agreed.

The car came to a stop only a few minutes later and before I had time to comprehend we had arrived, Edward was opening my door. E extended his hand to assist me and I took it timidly. I put my flowers on my car seat and he closed the door for me. I looked up at the building to see a lit-up sign that read Cascina Ristorante1. Just by looking at the front, I could tell this was expensive. I gasped and looked at Edward, but he was only smiling. He led me into the restaurant and we were greeted by a hostess.

"Edward!" A fake-blonde with tan skin and green eyes greeted him in sultry voice. She was eyeing him like a piece of meat, totally ignoring me. Edward immediately noticed this and pulled me into him.

"I have a reservation at seven for two." As if I had just stepped in, the girl looked at me and sneered.

"Right this way," she said in a monotone voice, leading us to the back of the restaurant right to a tiny little booth. She dropped our menus on the table and left without another word. I glared after her and Edward laughed.

"They should teach their employee's proper edict when it comes to customer relations," he scoffed. "Well, really just her. Everyone else here is usually very nice. It's a great place."

"It looks like it," I said eyeing the beautiful restaurant.

A minute later a girl who looked to be in her twenties came up to us with a phony smile plastered on her face. "Hello," her Italian accent wasn't real either, "my name is Isobel and I'll be your waitress today."

Like the other girl, she was only looking at Edward. I felt myself snarl but she paid me no mind. "Can I get you a drink to start you off?"

"We will have two cokes please," he was looking directly at me. I could feel my cheeks burning but I didn't turn away. He had me entranced and it felt like if I turned away, all this would end and I'd wake up. When Isobel realized Edward didn't care for her, just the like the other girl, she turned on her heel and huffed away. "So Bella, tell me about yourself."

"Well," I thought about what kind of a person I was. I wasn't very complicated, which made it hard to explain. "I don't know. I'm really simple, I guess."

"How so?"

"I don't do much. My life consists of hanging out with your sister and Rose. I'm not really big on parties, sports or much else. I like to read," I sat there trying to come up with more interesting aspects of my life, but I couldn't. "I'm a good student?"

"That's reasonable," and by the way he said this, I couldn't tell if he meant that in a good or bad way.

We sat there in silence until the waitress came back to give us our drinks and take our orders. After a while I was becoming very frustrated with myself because I was totally unable to read Edward's actions. One minute he seemed deep in thought and it was almost like I could tell what he was thinking then a minute later, he was just smiling at me sweetly. I had no idea if all this was him being fake or genuine and it was killing me on the inside.

"You haven't touched your food," he pointed out, his voice full of an emotion I could easily recognized. He was concerned, "are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," I lied. I started to eat my food without paying any attention to Edward at all. When I was finished I looked up to see he had gotten the bill already. I felt a little upset, he didn't even ask if I wanted dessert. He put a black credit-card in the waitresses hand and she gawked at him for a full minute before turning away to make the transaction. "You have a black card?"

"My dad gave us all one," he said matter-of-factly. 'I don't use it too often, only special occasions."

When we got back in the card, I expected Edward to speed us on back to my dorms, but was pleasantly surprised when he stopped in front of a giant candy store. "You didn't really think I was going to let you go without dessert, did you?"

"I…I don't know," I stammered as he held the door to the store open for me. My eyes bugged out when I saw the place was literally filled with every candy imaginable. I was almost nineteen and yet I felt like a four year old all over again. With a slight giggle, I hurried about looking for the perfect candy. All the awkwardness from earlier slowly subsided as Edward and I gathered various different candies and laughed about how childish we were being. He wrapped his arm around me multiple times and I swear he kissed my forehead twice. I saw girls staring at me in envy and some older women said we were an adorable couple. I was beaming by the time we left the shop.

The car ride back to my dorm as quiet, but it was a nice kind of quiet. We were both going over the night in our heads, a smile firmly planted on our faces. It wasn't long before all the question poured back into my skull and I felt a wave of nausea roll over me. I didn't know how to confront him on what I wanted to. So, I thought of the best question to ask but still keep it subtle.

"Why did you ask me on a date?" My voice was low and at first I didn't think he heard me, so I went to repeat myself but Edward looked at me with big eyes and I knew he had a response.

"You think I only did it because of the baby, don't you," his usually lovely velvet voice was harsh now. His eyes were cold and I felt my heart wrench because it was my fault. I nodded ever so slightly and he looked away from me. "I guess it does look like I'm that kind of a guy."

"I didn't mean it like that," I tried to make it sound better but there was no coming back from where I'd brought this conversation.

"But you did, didn't you? You were thinking 'he doesn't really like me, he's just being a nice guy for the baby's sake,' weren't you?"

"I may have," I felt like crying. I always did this! I always ruined the great things I had. That's what I was good at! Next time anyone asks what I'm like, I'll tell them I'm a terrible person who ruins anything good in their life.

"Figures," his tone was dry. He turned his body all the way towards me and I noticed we'd stopped driving, we were at my dorms. "I haven't been able to get you off my mind since that day in March. I only dated Lauren to try and get you out of my head and it obviously didn't work. But I assumed I'd never see you again, because you looked do embarrassed to have done that with me. I felt sick to my stomach after you left that day, like it was my fault that everything happened. I even went as far as asking Alice about you. I made her swear on our grandfather's grave that she wouldn't tell you."

"What did she say about me?" I would have thought she'd ask why her brother wanted to know about me.

"I asked her how come I've never met you. She said I was never around to meet you. Then I asked what kind of person you were and she stopped and thought really hard," his eyes were distant as if he was in that moment right now, "She said you were the one person she couldn't live without. Thought everything in her life, you're the one constant. No matter how stupid she was, you were there to fix the problems. After she got her heart broken multiple times, you were the one to pick up the pieces. You're more than a best friend, you are her other half. According to her, blood doesn't matter, you are her family."

I stopped breathing. No one, no one, had ever said something as nice about me in the history of my life. Not my parents, not my teachers, and definitely no other friend. My heart was touched on such a level I did start crying. Edward starred at me for a few minutes before pulling me into his chest and rubbing my back.

"And that did it for me," he began, "I knew I had to be with you. I tried calling you, a few times but it was your houseline. You didn't have a phone until I gave you one. You're perfect for me and it seems like God intended for us to come together at one point, because if not, you wouldn't have gotten pregnant."

It was cheesy but so romantic as well. I hugged him tighter and hoped this moment would never end.

"Bella?" He whispered in my ear. I sniffed loudly and looked up into his eyes. His emerald eyes were so intense, I couldn't tear my gaze away from them. "It's getting late. You've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Ugh," I groaned. I had _almost_ forgotten about graduation tomorrow. I was excited to be done with high school, but I really didn't have the energy to go through the whol graduating process. It seemed like I didn't have much of a choice. "Don't remind me."

"How do you think your parents will react?" He asked. What did he mean about my parents? They were thrilled I was graduating. Why would they..._oh my god the baby_!  
"You are telling them soo, aren't you?"

"I forgot that they didn't know!" This was not good. I wasn't ready to tell my parents yet! Charlie would probably have a heart attack and try and think of qways to get Edward arrested for impregnating his daughter. Renee would be so disappointed, she'd put Rose to shame. I couldn't possibly tell them! I'd ruin teh importance of tomorrow. My mother would go on adn on about how I need to get an education and this was going to ruin my shot at college. College! I hadn't even thought about that either! What the hell had I been thinkin about these days?! College wasn't possible at this point, I was due in the middle of...December! There was no way I'd be able to attend classes and still take care of the baby right away. It just wasn't humanly possible. So, did that mean I didn't go? Or did I wait a year? Or do I take night classes and Edward watches the baby while I go to class? "What about college!"

"What do you mean?" He looked at me, completly dumbfounded.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't take regular classes like everyone else, the baby is due in December!" I shouted at him.

"You have options you know," he said quietly, I must have scared him. "Like night classes? Or waiting a year? Colleges are a lot more understanding than high school."

"If I took night classes, you'd have to take day classes," I poitned out. He nodded, I guess he had thought this out. "Wait, we don't even know if we're going to the same college!"

"We're both going to Dartmouth. I"m already registered, my father knows the dean. I' have classes Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. One on Tuesday and Wednesday, two on Thursday. They have a great selection of night courses, so you'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked skeptically.

"Positive, I've already looked into this."

"You're known for like two days!" How could he have done all this research in such a short period of time? I'd known since the moment I'd woken up in his room I'd wind up beign pregnant, but I'd try not to face it. I barely knew a thing and yet Edward was a walking dictionary. "How can you possibly know so much?"

"I like to educate myself," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm educated," I said in defense of myself.

"I never said you weren't."

"Good," I said with a huff.

"I think you need some sleep," he said with a faint smile.

I glarred at him, but he was right. It seemed like eh right about everything and I wasn't sure if I was going to like that. I was rarely ever right, so this may bruise my ego a bit. I guess I'd just have to get used to it. I sighed and nodded my head, "you're right."

"Do you want me to be there when you tell your parents?" He asked.

"Would you?" I asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course."

I thought for a moment. If we pretended that we were madly in love, maybe my parents wouldn't be so mad. They would think it was reckless, but they'd be comforted by the fact it was with the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. If we convinced my parents we were meant to be and would windup getting married, then this could possibly benefit me. If i told them my college plans and how I wasn't going to lose out on my education, they couldn't get too mad. I'm sure they'd be a little disappointed, but not as much if we told them the truth. "I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"We tell my parents," I began ever so slowly, "That we are in love."

"Oh, are we?" He laughed.

"Well, if we tell them that we are in love and want to get married, then they can't be too mad about the baby. If we told them that really it was just a drunken hook-up, they'd be pissed beyond reason. But if we say it was an accident adn that we both have been dating for a while now, they may just accept that. As long as I press the issue that I am going to be going to college and all that jazz."

He furrowed his brow for a minute before breaking out in a grin. I contained my enthusiam about prentending to be in love with him, even though this was the high light of my life right now. I got to pretend something that may actually be true. "That sounds perfect! If we need any evidence that we have been dating, my dad and mom can say that we've been together since last summer?"

"I like how you think!"

"I try," he said, faking modesty. "So, _love of my life_, before you pass out, why don't you get to bed?"

"Anything for my _soul mate_," I giggled.

He walked me to the entrance of the building before crushing me into a tight embrace. We stood there for a few minutes in silence. Edward kissed my forehead before pulling away. "Goodnight Bella," and it was a good night indeed. I dreamt of nothing but Edward and I would have my dreams no other way.

AUTHORS NOTE: So, what did you think? I wont be updating for about a week, but aren't you happy I got this out before I went? I'm so happy and thankful for all my reviewers! YOU GUYS MAKE THIS STORY POSSIBLE! I'd love to see as many reviews as last time, if not more ( I know I'm greedy!) Please and thank you!!


	5. Telling the parents

OOPS, There Goes My Shirt

**OOPS, There Goes My Shirt**

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything published in relation to Twilight. This is a non-profit fan fiction. I'm just enjoying myself.

**Summary**: It's finally their senior year! Bella and Alice attend Trinity's All-Girl Conservatory. When the girls get invited to the biggest party of the year at St. John's Christian Academy for Boys the girls are psyched. But what happens when Bella gets a little out of hand with a dazzling angel? ALL HUMAN! Same pairings. Drinking, partying, pregnancy, and a lot more are included.

**  
Authors Note**: Please, please, PLEASE let me know what you guys want to happen. I _love_ getting suggestions from my fans, it makes this so much easier/better. If there is anything you think I should do, work on, etc...LET ME KNOW! REVIEWING GETS THE BEST PROCUCT :)

The morning of graduation I woke up and felt my insides doing flips. I ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach, coloring the toilet bowl. I kneeled with head hung down for so long I fell asleep there. I don't know how long I was there but eventually Alice came in and found me. After she yelled at me for not getting her after I puked, she shoved me into the shower— with my clothes on—and turned the water on for me. I felt like a child by letting her do this, but I didn't have the energy stop her. She left and I stood still in the shower until it ran cold. Eventually I looked for shampoo and conditioner. When my hands found the two bottles, I got into my regular showering routine. When I was done, I left my wet clothes in the bathtub and wrapped myself in my towel before marching back into my room.

When I got to our room, Alice was bent over something on her bed with her back to me. I craned my neck to see what it was she had but I couldn't make it out. "What's that?"

"Do you remember the camping trip we went on freshmen year?" She asked as she turned to me.

"How could I forget?" It was where I met my first boyfriend, Jacob Black. He was an employee there. We did the long distance thing, meeting each other at every opportunity possible but he wound up cheating on me.

"Well, I found this at the back of my closet," she waved something at me. I moved to her bed to see what it was. In a silver frame, there was a picture of the two of us squeezing each other with cheesy grins plastered on our little faces. It was only from four years ago, yet it felt like an eternity. I'd changed _so_ much since than it wasn't even funny.

"We're wearing bandana's," I cooed.

"Yeah, this was taken right before Lauren tried to push you into the lake," she said.

"And you tripped her so she fell in instead," I said with a laugh.

"Then Lauren tried to say she was going to sue us but you told her your dad was a cop and could have her arrested!" She was giggling loudly now, completely in the memory.

"She cried after that," I was holding my sides. "Rose approached us after that."

"Yeah, she was impressed with us freshmen. She took us under her wing," I thought about learning everything about guys from Rose and Alice. Everything seemed so far back, the memories starting to blend together.

I could still remember my first day here however. I was so angry at my parents for sending my across the country to boarding school because neither of them could handle me. It wasn't like I was a bad kid; on the contrary, I was a terrific kid. Good grades, never got in trouble, and I had no irregular piercings. It was the fact neither of them could hand a fifteen year old girl at the time. Renee had just gotten remarried and Charlie barely had any interaction with me since I was an infant, so he didn't feel right taking me in. So, I went away to New York. I cried the whole plane ride and drive to the school and when I got into my dorm, I threw myself onto my bed and cried my heart out. Alice came in an hour or so later and everything in my life changed.

"Did you have to leave your boyfriend too?" I looked at her to see tears streaming down her pale face. "He only lives in Jersey, but that's so far when you have to spend your _whole _school year cooped up here!"

"No, my parents couldn't handle me," I said, depressed as ever.

"So, you do drugs then?" She asked accusingly. Her form was rigid and I felt like a homeless person being stared down by the richest man alive.

"No!" I cried. "I'd never do something so stupid. I've only drank once in my life. And it was at my mother's wedding."

Her face brightened up and she came over and sat with me. "Oh, sorry I just got the wrong idea. I hate drugs with such a passion. My older brother's best friend dying doing LSD and some other drug, so my whole family is against the stuff."

"No, that's not an issue with me. My parents kind of just realized they weren't ready for a kid. Renee's still a teenager at heart and Charlie is too...I don't even know the word for him. So, they packed me up and sent me to my mom's old school to put off dealing with me."

"My mom went here too," she clapped her hands. "I'm Alice Cullen by the way."

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella," I shook her hand and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"I can already tell," she said with a smile. "We're gonna be best friends."

I only nodded my head while I thought about how she seemed sweet but a little pushy. I think saying best friends was a little far, but soon enough I'd realize that word didn't even manage to define what we were. Our friendship took off that day. We sat in our dorm and poured our souls out. Alice told me all about how it was growing up with two overprotective brothers. By the end of the first week I knew her back story inside and out and she knew mine. From that point on we were inseparable, even when our freshmen year came to an end. She spent the first month and a half at my house in Arizona, with my crazy mother. She flew back to Jersey for a few weeks and I packed my school things and went to spend the last weeks of summer at her house. Conveniently, though I think it was fate, Edward was at baseball camp and then going to school early for his honors courses. So, I never got to meet him. Alice was the complete opposite of me and I'm pretty sure that's why we got along so well. She's perky, passionate, and a shopaholic. Where as I am laid-back, relaxed, and I hate shopping. If it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't be where I am now.

As I came out of my little daydream, I looked up to see Alice finishing the last of her packing. All of our things, clothes, posters, accessories and such were all gone. The walls of our room were bare. Everything we owned was shoved, in a disorganized manner of course, into boxes and bags. Graduation was at two, after we all took pictures and congratulated each other we were supposed to go back to our rooms and collect our things and leave. I was supposed to go with Edward and my parents out to eat but I was looking for an excuse to not go.

"I can't believe I have to tell my parents tonight," I groaned.

"Just do it as if you're ripping off a band-aid," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Scream, I'M PREGNANT and then leave with Edward. Sure, they'll have questions but you can avoid those by sleeping over my house!"

"Yea, Charlie's a cop. He'd say I was kidnapped and freak out."

"He's new to the area, maybe they won't believe him," she suggested.

"Are you even thinking your responses through?" I was baffled by her. So what if my dad was new to New York, that didn't mean he couldn't say I was kidnapped if I didn't come home.

"Honestly," she began, "no. I'm too excited about graduating and becoming an aunt to think about how your parents will react. You and I both know they'll get over it and that's what matters. Besides, Edward is going to be with you. If they freak out, he'll know how to react. He's good with parent's like that."

"I hope you are as right as you make yourself sound," I said dismally.

"I'm always right," she conceitedly. I threw my pillow at her and she threw hers at me. As much as I hated pillow fights, I'd sure miss them.

My hands were shaking terribly and I could feel myself sweating up a river. I was sitting in the back seat of my father's Rangerover, Edward to my right and Renee to my left. Phil and Charlie were talking animatedly about some baseball team while Renee read the latest edition of Glamour. I guess my hands had become so noticeable because after a few minutes of shaking, Edward grabbed my right hand and intertwined our fingers. As if I hadn't already been nervous enough, I now had to calculate why Edward was doing this. Was he just acting in front of my parents? Was my jittering annoying him? Did he actually want to hold my hand? I sure hoped he did because I never wanted him to let go. It felt like up until now, my hands had always been cold and he was the warmth I was dying for. I looked up to him, showing him just how worried I was. He smiled crookedly at me before mouth out the words 'calm down' and then placed a chaste kiss to my forehead. The feeling his lips left of my head spread like wildfire. I was dizzy instantly.

We pulled to a stop in front of some French restaurant I couldn't pronounce the name of. This seemed like an out-of-character thing for Charlie, seeing as he was more of a cheeseburger and greasy fries kind of guy. I guessed he chose this place for my benefit. After we all got settled, the conversation turned to me and Edward.

"It's so nice to see you've decided to start dating Bella," Renee began. I rolled my eyes at this. "And what a handsome gentlemen to be with."

"Thank you Ms. Dwyer," Edward said politely.

"Please, call me Renee. Bella does it," she said with a grin.

"Of course, Renee." He was so courteous, I wondered how he managed.

"So, how did you and Bella meet each other?" My mother asked curiously.

"You see it's kind of funny. Bella has been best friends with my sister, Alice, since 9th grade but I never met her any of the times she was at my house. I was either away at school or some summer camp I worked as a counselor in. But then last year, I came home early and Bella was there," he was looking at me with love in his eyes; I knew my parents would believe this little bit. I almost did. "Everything after that just happened."

"How cute," she cooed, "I can't believe I haven't met you sooner. You seem so charming, the perfect match for my Bella."

"You say you're Alice's brother," Charlie butt in.

"We're twins actually," he said. They were the definition of fraternal twins. The two of them were beautiful, but that was the only thing they had in common. Alice was a full two feet shorter than Edward, and her features were much more delicate and angel like than his. He was gorgeous as in the form of a god where as she was just a little fairy.

"I love Alice," my dad beamed his approval. Anyone related to her must be good in his books. I sighed a little out of relief. At least they liked the father of their first grandchild. "I think she's mentioned you before."

"I hope only good things," Edward said with a laugh, everyone joining in.

"There are only good things about you Edward," I said sweetly. I couldn't let him act this whole thing out; I had to make this look as real as possible.

"Oh how rude of us," Renee apologized, "You said you had news for us Bella and I almost forgot!"

I bit my tongue, wishing I could stop time and rewind. I suddenly regret agreeing to this decision. They'd see through the fake engagement and know what really happened. My parent's weren't dumb enough to believe that this was just an accident. But just like before, Edward was there to quench my fears. He placed his hand on my knee and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I know its short notice and I just met you guys," Edward began and I looked at him with big eyes. We didn't talk about this. What was he doing! "But I'm in love with your daughter. There is no denying it, everyone around us knows it. I've already gotten my parents blessing, but I need yours as well. Bella and I want to get married in August."

Phil dropped his fork, while my parents sat totally frozen. I knew my mother's policy on marriage this young. She was going to scream her head off at me and Charlie will try to claim there is some law that forbids this. Phil will try to help my case by calming Renee down but it won't help. They will most likely kill me and my unborn baby. Edward just sat there, smiling warmly at them. The first to react was Charlie.

"No! You're way too young," he began, "what about college? Are you just not going to go?"

"Of course not," I said, "I'm going to Dartmouth dad. I would never let anything affect my grades, you should know that."

"But, why do you need to get married so young?" He demanded. "When you know what happened to...well you know!"

"Say it Charlie," Renee said nastily. "When she knows that happened with _us_! Is that what you wanted to say?"

"Well yeah," he said to his food.

"How dare you compare them to us? We weren't ready, we acted on impulse but they're not! They want this. They've obviously thought this over or else they wouldn't be coming to us about it. Bella knows us, she knows how we'd react and well," she turned to me then, "If you're sure about this Bella, then I give you my full support and blessing."

"Me too," Phil chimed in.

"Do I have no say," Charlie asked dramatically.

"It will happen whether you want it to or not Charlie," Renee replied for me.

I couldn't even process what just happened. If anyone was to freak out, I would have picked Renee over Charlie. But things never seemed to happen how I would picture them. We had gotten over the easiest milestone first, but there was still the whole matter of pregnancy going on. It was pure luck that Renee wasn't flipping out about this marriage, but if I told her I was pregnant, she'd was surely going kill me.

"Are you pregnant Bella?" Renee's expression was that of pure seriousness. Either everyone was becoming mind readers or I wore my emotions on my sleeve. I hoped for the first one but I knew it was really the second.

I let out a heavy sigh. "We found out after he proposed."

"WHAT?!" Charlie boomed. I lowered my head and starred at my soup. I didn't have much of an appetite right now, but I knew not to skip a meal.

"How far along are you?" Renee asked frantically.

"I'm in my tenth week," I said softly.

"How long have you known?" She demanded.

"Since like the second week maybe?" I offered her. She turned away from me before I could see her expression. "We didn't mean for it to happen, it was an accident. But at least we love each other."

"You're lucky for that," she said. I still couldn't tell what she was thinking and it made me mad. I wanted to scream that this was an accident and I wished it never happened. But by doing that, I'd probably blow this out of the water.

"You just said you were going to go to school Bella! How is that going to be possible?" Charlie was bright red. I felt bad for him.

"I'm taking night classes. When the baby is born, I'm going to take care of him or her during the day and Edward will take care of him or her at night," I replied.

"My father is a licensed pediatrician, so he's going to be Bella's doctor. My parent's have already purchased us a condo right by the Dartmouth campus. My father knows a few businessmen up there so he's arranged for me to do minor jobs in their offices while I attend college, so we'll have an income there," Edward said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And I'm going to get a job too," I chimed in. I didn't want it to look like Edward's parents were paying for everything.

"I'll set up a trust fund for the baby at once," Renee said as if really was necessary. I laughed a little though, because Esme had told Edward that.

"I don't like this Bella," Charlie said in a reprimanding tone. "I think we better go home now."

"Um," I cleared my throat. I didn't want to anger him anymore, but I was supposed to go to the Cullen's house.

"She was supposed to see my father later actually," Edward said for me, "and then Alice begged her to sleep over."

"Let's go," Charlie growled out. Everyone got their things together, Charlie paid the bill and we all piled into the car. The ride was more silent than ever. When we got to my dorms, I zipped up to my room to find Alice waiting for me.

"Where's the family?" she asked, confused by my solitude.

"On their way up," I said. "The news didn't really go too smoothly. They're getting most of my stuff and putting it in Charlie's car. The rest I'm bringing with me to your place."

"How long are you staying?" She looked excited and it made me feel a little bit better. I still felt like shit for dumping all this news on my parents and then not seeing them for a good period of time.

"As long Charlie will let me," I admitted. "It's not like these clothes are going to fit much longer. I'm already showing. I'm going to blow up like a balloon pretty soon which means..."

"SHOPPING!" She screamed, hugging my close to her.

"Yeah," I said with just a _little_ less enthusiasm.

"What's with the screaming," Edward asked as he came through the door. He hugged his sister before standing beside me, his arm slung around my shoulder. I wanted to believe he did that out of affection towards me, but I knew it was because my parents were about to come into the room.

"Bella's letting me take her shopping," Alice said while clapping her hands. Edward just laughed at this.

"Let's get these boxes and get moving," Charlie said sternly.

"Hi Charlie," Alice beamed. Even though he was incredibly mad, Charlie couldn't help but crack a smile when he saw her. "Can you believe it? My crazy ass graduated! I'm in the real world now."

"It's a scary thought," he admitted. "But I'm proud of you Alice, congratulations."

"Thank you very much," she said a sweetly as possible. I knew she was being extra nice for my benefit. If she cheered him up, that meant he'd stop being mad about the baby. I prayed that this would work. "Sorry about stealing Bella from you so soon, but me and her have all this stuff to do planning for college and I want to take her to the beach for a week."

"You're the only person I'll let steal her from me." I noticed how Charlie was starring at Edward when he said this. I guess his approval of my boyfriend/fiancée was out the window now. "I am getting her back before college though, right?"

"Of course, there's only so much Bella I can take," she joked.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Kidding," she said with her hands up.

"Well, my show is on in a bit, I better get home to watch it." Charlie said as he lifted one of my boxes. Edward was helping him in a matter of seconds, lifting two boxes. Phil got the remaining boxes with the help of my mother. Alice and I followed them out to the car. After everything was loaded we all stood their awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"I'll see ya Mr. & Ms. D, bye Charlie," Alice was waving to them. I hugged Phil first, because he was the least mad. I went to Renee after him because she looked to be in second as of now. She hugged me tighter than I anticipated.

"Don't let your father and I be an example to you and Edward," she whispered in my ear, "We were caught up in the idea of love but you two really are. I love you and I'm not disappointed."

"Thank you," I whispered back. Her words calmed me more than I could believe. I hugged Charlie tightly after letting go of my mom.

"I love you dad," I hoped this may work in making him feel better.

"I love you too," he said back softly.

"Edward's a great guy, you'll love him soon enough," I said hopefully.

"I don't know," he said uneasily.

"Trust me."

"Ok." After that, he let go of me and got into his car. My mom and Phil got in as well and the three of us waved to them as they drove off. Only minutes later did Carlisle and Esme pull up.

"Bella," Esme called. She was gracefully at my side in under a second and I silently envied her for that. "Congratulations sweetheart."

"Thanks," I said gingerly as she hugged me.

"Alice, are you and Bella driving home with Edward or us?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward," she replied. "You guys are just lugging my stuff home."

"How sweet," Carlisle replied sarcastically. "Why don't you and Bella get your bags while the rest of us get the boxes?"

"Sure," she said before skipping off.

Alice and I paid our respects to our room before we left it for good. After that, we parted ways from her parents and piled into Edward's car. Alice sat in the front seat, blaring the radio and I laid down in the backseat falling asleep as soon as my head hit the seat.

When I woke up, I wasn't lying down in Edwards car anymore. Instead, I was in the Cullen's guest room, tucked safely into bed. I looked out the window to see the sky was a very pale pink. I guess I'd slept long enough, because after tossing and turning for almost an hour I wound up getting out of bed. After a shower, I ventured into the kitchen in search of food. Seeing as I barely ate at the restaurant yesterday I was starving now. It was dark, so I knew no one was up yet. Their fridge was loaded with every food I could possibly think of. I whipped up a place of freshly cut apples and a few spoonfuls of peanut butter. I settled myself into the nook and turned the TV on very softly. Sleep found me soon enough because only a little while later I was passed out in front of the TV.

When I woke up for the second time, it was because I could hear someone opening the fridge. I jolted awake immediately and knocked my empty cup onto the floor. The glass cracked but didn't break. "Oh shit, did I wake you?"

"Wha," I groaned out. My eyes were still heavy and I couldn't tell who it was standing in front of me.

"Bella," he was shaking me now, "it's Emmett, you better not have forgotten me!"

I felt a set of arms wrap around me tightly and soon I was choking for air. "Can't…breathe!"

"Oh yea," he laughed before plopping down next to me. "So, why are you sleeping in the kitchen instead of your bed? Is our guest room not nice enough for the princess?"

"Excuse me," I said, holding a hand to my chest. I knew he was just teasing me but it was fun to play along. I loved Emmett. He and Rose had been dating since her sophomore, his senior year. It was like having a big brother, because he made me laugh when he did stupid things but I knew that if anything happened to me I was covered because I had him.

"But really," he looked to be serious now, "it's not smart for you to sleep here all night in your condition."

"It wasn't the whole night," I said softly, "I couldn't sleep earlier so I came to eat. I am eating for two you know!"

He shook his head at me. "You're so crazy kid."

"So, how have you been Mr. College man?" I asked, pulling my robe tightly around my body, seeing as I only had underwear on underneath it. "I haven't seen you since the party. You haven't been to Rose's place in a while."

"Are you kidding me?" He asked, obviously meaning it. "I'm with Rose 24/7, she's asleep in my room right now. _You_ haven't been to Rose's a lot lately and I guess I know why. I wish you told me first, I wouldn't have freaked out like all of them."

"I know, that's why I love you," I said giving him another hug. "I'm glad I at least picked the right family to get involved with."

"You definitely did," he was beaming. "Want me to fix you some scrambled eggs with bacon and toast?"

"That'd be perfect, would you mind cutting up another apple too while you're at it?" I think I knew what my pregnancy crazy was: apples with peanut butter.

"No problem, just sit back and relax momma," and I did just as I was told. It was only seven-thirty when he was finished making us breakfast, so no one else had come into the kitchen in the mean time. We ate together while watching yesterday's episode of Oprah. She was doing a special on pregnant teenagers that I found myself particularly interested in. When it ended, I felt pretty enlightened. I didn't know the risk of complications was higher by being a teenager. I hoped Carlisle would be able to detect complications before they occurred.

Saved by the Bell came on and I found myself oogling Mario Lopez. Emmett seemed annoyed by this. "That guy is such a tool."

"A sexy tool," I said, biting my lip. I grew up watching reruns of this show and he was my first celebrity crush, by far.

"Sexier than Edward," Emmett teased. He'd known forever that I was dying to meet his 'hot' brother and thrived on mocking me about it.

"Nobody is sexier, sweeter, or better looking than Edward," I informed Emmett. When I heard him giggle I turned to glare daggers at him but instead my eyes met with a practically naked Edward Cullen. All he had on were boxers and I felt all the blood in my body rush to my head.

"Why thank you Bella," Edward said with a slick smirk on his face.

"Hi," I said stupidly before getting enough of a brain to run out of there and back to my room.

I was so stupid. There was no other explanation.

Three weeks flew by so fast I felt as if they had only been minutes. In that time, instead of spending all my time with Alice as I had planned I wound up spending a lot of it with Edward. He'd take me to the mall to buy maternity clothes and new shoes. But he also took me to see movies but when I wasn't feeling too well, he'd rent my favorite movies and we'd curl up on the couch and watch them on the big screen in his living room. We even went on a few dinner dates. Being with him felt so right to me, I didn't want it to ever end. I loved every second we spent together, even if I forced myself to pretend I only semi-enjoyed our time. Edward was too perfect for words. The things I felt for him surpassed love. I was _in_ love with him and I didn't know how to tell him.

Surely he'd reject me. I wasn't his type. This was all and mistake and everyone involved knew that. He was just being a gentleman in being with me, that much was noticeable and yet he treated me like I was an angel. He worshipped the ground I walked on and I found myself feeding off the feelings that he made me have. He was slowly becoming my everything and I didn't know how to stop that. I couldn't possibly let myself become dependent on him, no matter how badly I wanted to. I had to prepare myself for the time he'd leave because that was the one thing I was convinced he'd do. It only made sense that he would.

Today was the day we'd find out our baby's gender. The last time I'd gone to see Carlisle; he hadn't been able to tell so he promised me this week I'd be able to know. I was so excited; I wanted a girl so badly. Edward was hoping for a boy, so it looked like one of us was going to win.

I starred at my reflection in the mirror. I was only three and a half month's pregnant yet my stomach looked five months pregnant. It felt like I was growing with each minute that ticked by. Alice was such a fashionable shopper that she'd managed to find cute maternity clothes for me, so I didn't feel like such a cow. Like the outfit I had on today. These black dress pants were special, because the waistband was elastic so I could wear them until the day I had the baby. I had on a lavender tank top with a white short-sleeve sweater over it. I'd grown accustom to wearing UGG slippers because my feet almost always hurt. Though my appearance wasn't what I enjoyed seeing, I didn't look half bad for being pregnant.

"Ready?" Edward said tapping on the door. He came into the room, stopping to stand next to me. He starred at me in the mirror, his eyes wide and his lips pulled into a huge smile. He turned my body towards him, his hands rested on my belly.

"You look beautiful," his words sounded so real. I had to believe him even if I knew better.

"I look huge," I corrected.

"No," he nodded his head in disagreement. "You're glowing, absolutely glowing. It's the most attractive thing I've ever seen in my life."

"A fat stomach?" I asked in confusion. If I had known Edward liked fat girls, I'd have eaten chocolate like it was air.

"No," he laughed, "though I find it amazing seeing you grow know that's my child in there. It fills my heart with joy. I just love seeing your face so happy, so warm. You're so stunning."

"You just noticed that now," I tried joking.

"I really mean it Bella," he persisted. His hands were rubbing little patterns on my stomach and it tickled. I let out the smallest of giggles. "I love seeing you so happy."

"You make me that way," I admitted. I gaped when I realized just what I had said.

"Do you really mean that?" He was starring into my eyes and I felt myself melt. _YES!_

"Well, yeah…I guess. I mean, you really do."

"I'm going to have to stick around then won't I," he pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly. "I want to see you like this every day."

"I sure hope so," I whispered softer than ever.

I found out that Carlisle had three offices today. He had the one I'd gone to in New York, it was his smallest office. Then he had two in New Jersey. One was in Newark, by Prudential Center that was his second biggest and the other was in Bridgewater. I was going to his Bridgewater office today. When we got there, he was already waiting for us with one of his nurses. They prepped me in no time and before I knew it, I was starring at the images on the screen. Edward was speechless and he held my hand tightly.

"Well, would you look at that?!" Carlisle said to his nurse. They starred at the image and I felt him push the thing harder into my stomach. "I'm not just seeing thins, am I?"

"No you're not Mr. Cullen," the nurse agreed.

"You're not seeing what?" I asked, thrown off by what they were talking about. " You can tell the baby's gender can't you?"

"I sure can," he said with an enormous grin. I still felt a little concerned by settled for his answer.

"Well," Edward prodded him.

"You're going to be having a baby boy," Carlisle began.

"YES!" Edward let go of my hand to do a little dance. I starred at him, totally blown away by his reaction. I was thrilled to be having a healthy little boy, yet disappointed I wouldn't get my girl until the next time I got pregnant.

"Hold on," Carlisle interrupted Edward's happy dance.

"Why?" Edward practically sang. "I'm gonna have a boy!"

"You didn't let me finish. You're having a baby boy _and_ a baby girl!"

"What?!" Edward and I shouted in unison.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**__ I thought this would be a good place to stop. You agree? 5, 772 words! That's nearly twice the amount I usually have. I figured since I was away for so long you guys deserved to get this juicy, big chapter. Sorry it wasn't super duper dramatic or big but there is _plenty_ more to come! Go see The Dark Knight by the way, it was amazing. Besides that REVIEW! REVIEW AND REVIEW!


	6. Meeting with Carlisle

OOPS, There Goes My Shirt

**OOPS, There Goes My Shirt**

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything published in relation to Twilight. This is a non-profit fan fiction. I'm just enjoying myself.

**Summary**: It's finally their senior year! Bella and Alice attend Trinity's All-Girl Conservatory. When the girls get invited to the biggest party of the year at St. John's Christian Academy for Boys the girls are psyched. But what happens when Bella gets a little out of hand with a dazzling angel? ALL HUMAN! Canon couples! Drinking, partying, pregnancy, and a lot more are included.

**  
Authors Note**: Sorry this a lot shorter than the last chapter but I had to get it out now. I hope you like it. REVIEW and let me know! I really love writing this story. I've never updated so many times, so close together.

**Mhm.Edward: **Don't worry, NEXT chapter it ALL comes out.

"Hold on," Carlisle interrupted Edward's happy dance.

"Why?" Edward practically sang. "I'm gonna have a boy!"

"You didn't let me finish. You're having a baby boy _and_ a baby girl!"

"What?!" Edward and I shouted in unison.

Carlisle's smile broadened. He nodded his head at us, "yup! I didn't notice it at first, though I really should have, because the boy is hiding behind the girl. That's why you're gaining weight faster than you expected Bella." He turned to the nurse, "how exciting is this? I'm going to get two grandchildren, instead of one!"

I looked to Edward to see his reaction. His eyes were fixated on the screen. After a few minutes, he looked at me with a crooked grin plastered on his face. I felt my heart flutter before I starred at the screen for myself. It wasn't like I could really tell there were two babies instead of one. I wasn't a doctor, so I'd just have to take Carlisle's word.

I wasn't really sure how to react. Were two at once different than just one? It definitely meant twice the feeding, twice the crying, and twice the mess! But that had to mean there was going to be twice the love, twice the affection, and twice the happiness. I guess it really had the same cons and pros as having just one kid. This also meant that we both got what we wanted, at the same time. I could get my little girl to pamper and give her everything my mother failed to give me. Edward would be able to pass on all his life lessons to his son; his heir. It was actually better this way. I hated being an only child! If I had been only having a boy, he may have never had the chance to have a full-sibling. Seeing as it wasn't likely Edward and I were ever going to have kids together again. I would _love_ to parent his children once we were out of college, but I doubted he reciprocated the feeling. It was all just too many emotions for me to want to think about.

I was only fifteen weeks pregnant yet I felt like I was a whale. My feet always hurt and I found myself sitting down an awful lot, which I hated since it was the summer time. A lot of the time my head was pounding and I felt nauseas. My first wave of morning sickness those few weeks ago seemed like a cake-walk now compared to the hour and a half I had spent in the bathroom this morning with my head hung over the toilet bowl. It had become known in the Cullen house that I was The Vomiter; if I was in the bathroom, you might as well go to another one because you wouldn't get in there for hours.

Edward was doing a lot to make me feel welcome and at ease. He'd taken me to the furniture store to buy new covers for my bed and pick out some paint. Carlisle said the room was forever mine. So, I picked out a light purple paint and watched as Edward and Emmett covered my new room with it. Edward had personalized the room for me by hanging pictures of my friends and me, collecting various memorabilia of mine and putting it on shelves, and hanging posters up for me. I had a flat screen TV directly across from my lush bed and a mini-fridge stocked with Vitamin Water and M&Ms for late-night cravings. But making the room suit me better wasn't the only thing Edward had done for me. After being on my feet all day, he'd sit there with me and watch a romantic comedy while giving me a foot massage.

I had never felt so deeply for a person in my entire existence. Edward was the one for me. Not just anyone, but _the_ one. I wanted to spend the rest of my God-given life with him. I wanted Edward to love me the way I loved him. I prayed that he would see me as someone he could raise a family with, by his own choice, and love unconditionally. I didn't want to be the girl he felt sorry for. I didn't want him to try and make things better because of a mistake he thought he made. I just wanted him to do everything he did because he was in love with me. But the fact of the matter was that he didn't love me. I had to come to reality sooner or later, and I was pushing for later.

"Bella," I heard Carlisle bringing me back to what was going on. "Is everything okay sweetheart? Aren't you excited about the twins?"

I sighed a little before laughing, "Yea, I'm thrilled. It's just a shocker, you know?"

When I looked up at him, I could tell he was reading my face for lies but I didn't care. So what if he knew I was lying? It's not like he could tell _why_ I was. He'd just have to settle for the fact I was upset. I wasn't giving him anything else.

After a minute, he settled for giving up. He smiled at me before busying himself with other things. Edward took the opportunity to lean in and talk to me. "So, I guess we both won, right?"

"Huh," I starred at him blankly. _Smooth talking Bella! That kind of stuff is the reason he'll never love you_, I silently screamed at myself. I lacked what it took to keep a man interested longer than twenty minutes.

His emerald eyes were lit up with amusement. His patience with me was endless and I admired him for being such a commendable person. "You wanted a girl, I wanted a boy and we got one of each. I say that's a tie."

"It's a tie then," I turned away from him to see Carlisle starring at me. I cursed myself for showing the longing for Edward in my eyes. Surely Carlisle caught that. I'd definitely hear it later. So much for not giving him anything else.

I hadn't been wrong about Carlisle. He waited to approach me over the matter, however. It wasn't until the next week when everyone in the family was out of the house. Edward was working as a counselor at some baseball camp for the next three weeks. Esme was visiting Paris with her parents. I had no idea where Emmett has disappeared to but I was sure he wouldn't be home in time to save me. Alice had gone shopping with Rose. She tried to beg me to come but I wasn't going to give in. How I wished I had gone now! Carlisle cornered me in the kitchen, literally.

I was at the fridge, on one side of their island stove top while he was on the other. One of my exits was blocked by a bunch of boxes while the other one was where their two dogs, Tanya and Laurent, lay asleep. I couldn't maneuver around the boxes when I wasn't pregnant; there was no way I would be able to at sixteen weeks pregnant. Carlisle knew I was too sweet to wake up the dogs, so I wasn't going to go that way either. He got me good.

"Bella," he said in a voice sweet as candy. That was a trait about the whole family that drove me nuts. They could be so syrupy and calm when the situation called for a lot of screaming and anger. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I wanted to shout NO at him, but that would have been rude. I couldn't possibly be boorish to the guy who was letting a pregnant teenager stay at his house. I couldn't be mean to Carlisle regardless; he was such a stand-up guy. He obviously knew this and was using it to his advantage. I caved in, "Sure, can we sit though?"

"Of course darling," he gave a genuine smile and I felt myself fake one back. He nudged the dogs and they sprang to life. Tanya almost took me out when she jumped up to kiss my face. Laurent simply got up and moved a few feet away to go back to sleep. After Tanya had calmed down, I followed Carlisle to the dining room table. He sat cross-legged at the head chair. I immediately felt intimated and I had no reason why.

I sat in the chair he had pushed out for me and played with my thumbs. "Do you have any idea why I wanted to talk to you?"

"No," I said innocently. I wasn't sure if he was mad that I wanted to be with Edward or if he was happy. It's not like it really mattered since this wasn't up to me.

"I saw something in your eyes the other day, something I've been seeing a lot of," he started, "when you're around Edward." I couldn't focus my eyes one him. I was looking at everything else in the room. I'm sure it annoyed him but I couldn't bring myself to stare Carlisle in the eye. "I'll take your silence and the fact you're avoiding eye contact as a sign. Bella, how do you feel about Edward?"

I bit my lip. How did I feel about him? Well, he's amazing. Utterly and undeniably amazing. I would sell my soul to be with him, that's how badly I wanted a life with him. He had everything there possibly was to be the perfect man. He was funny, witty, charming, good-looking, dazzling; the list could go on for centuries. It was like I was on a never-ending high because of him. I knew eventually, like all good things, it would come to an end. But I wanted to enjoy him as much as possible before that. None of this, however, was anything I could tell Carlisle. I had to lie and hope he bought it.

"He's a great kid," I said slowly. "He's the total opposite of Alice, which is a good thing. I mean I love her to death, but the world can only handle one Alice. But, Edward…yea, he's great. I haven't met a nicer guy before him. He's going to be a good dad."

"Bella, please humor me," he said with his eyes closed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Excuse me?" I asked a little confused. Did he think I was lying? I technically wasn't because what I said was true; it just wasn't all of the things I thought.

"I don't appreciate being treated like I'm stupid," he said, starring me directly in the eye.

"What?" I said in a panicked tone. "I don't think you're stupid Mr. Cullen! You're a doctor. You've got to be so smart to become one of those. I admire you; you're a real role model for me. You're such a good parent; all of your children love you. You are a very respectable man! You're not stupid. How could you think I thought that of you?"

He was laughing by this point. "Bella, sweety, did you know you babble when you lie?"

There was no point arguing with him. He already knew everything. I was such an open book. "Yea, it's something I need to learn not to do."

"So, can you really tell me what you think of my son? Do you like him Bella? Don't bother lying; we both know that won't work."

I sighed. He was so right it wasn't even funny. I might as well tell him, he wasn't the type of person to make fun of someone in this situation. "Okay, you caught me. I like him…a lot."

"How much is a lot Bella?"

I was blushing so much; I think my entire body was red. I had to grind out the next words, "maybe enough to love him."

"Love him?" He choked. No, I _knew_ my whole body was red.

"Yea," I gasped. "He's just too good to be true! Everything about him is perfect; I love each little thing about him. His laugh, it's so enchanting. And that smile, don't even get me started! He is so caring, about every single person that he knows. I am just dying to be the one person he cares about most. Usually, I'd expect someone as good-looking and rich as him to be stuck up, but he's not. He's down to earth, focused, and determined. He wants to prove that he doesn't have to live off your money and that he can be successful as well. He doesn't care about the money or where it gets him in life though, he cares about the success. He just wants a name for himself, not a name to stand behind. I bet you didn't know he does really cute things, like watch my shows with me after making mean ice cream sundae? Just the other day when I was in the pool, he went to the store and bought a raft for me just because I said I liked them. Guess what, he talks to my stomach when he thinks I'm asleep."

Carlisle shook his head. I was probably scaring him with all this information, but I had to get it off my chest. He wanted to know and boy, he was in for it now. I wasn't able to tell Alice because she'd try and hook us up and that would lead to embarrassment and rejection and I wasn't ready for that, whatsoever.

"Yea, he does. He's so cute! I just can't help wanting him. You would too," he glared at me, obviously confused by that, "I meant if you were in my shoes! I know it sounds crazy, but I'm happy I got pregnant. I got to finally meet Edward and see for myself what an amazing guy he really is. He's going to be the best dad there is and it makes me jealous. I'm going to have to compete with our kids for love! It's hard to _not_ love him."

"What are you trying to say Bella?" Carlisle asked. He wanted me to straight out say it and I didn't blame him. I needed no further instruction; I was safe saying this now. No one was hear me to shout my love for Edward.

I stood up, my arms spread out, "I AM IN LOVE," Carlisle suddenly was shaking his head at me and pointing at something but I was already in the zone, "WITH EDWARD CULLEN!"

After that, something behind me dropped and I felt my world come crashing to a halt. I turned around to see who it just was that heard me confess my love for Edward Cullen.

**AUTHOR' NOTE:** Who's there? Is it Edward? What about Alice? Or it could be Rosalie? Possibly Emmett? Or maybe even Esme? Jasper is a definite possibility! You are just going to have to REVIEW this chapter and find out. I'm hoping to get to 80 reviews by the next time I post. I'd love that many. So, if you read this please REVIEW and let me know what you like!! Love you guys


	7. Edward?

OOPS, There Goes My Shirt

**OOPS, There Goes My Shirt**

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything published in relation to Twilight. This is a non-profit fan fiction. I'm just enjoying myself.

**Summary**: It's finally their senior year! Bella and Alice attend Trinity's All-Girl Conservatory. When the girls get invited to the biggest party of the year at St. John's Christian Academy for Boys the girls are psyched. But what happens when Bella gets a little out of hand with a dazzling angel? ALL HUMAN! Canon couples! Drinking, partying, pregnancy, and a lot more are included.

**  
Authors Note**: I am looking for a beta reader for this story. I've emailed a few people, but no one has gotten back to me yet. If any of my readers are interested, PLEASE let me know in a review! ALSO, to say that I am thrilled about all of the reviews I got on the last chapter would be an understatement. I am SO PSYCHED! I can't believe you guys really like it that much. I am squealing as I sit here and write this. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!

I stood up, my arms spread out, "I AM IN LOVE," Carlisle suddenly was shaking his head at me and pointing at something but I was already in the zone, "WITH EDWARD CULLEN!"

After that, something behind me dropped and I felt my world come crashing to a halt. I turned around to see who it just was that heard me confess my love for Edward Cullen.

And because God hated me, the one person I did not want hearing that was now starring back at me. His hair was matted to his forehead with sweat and he was in a baseball uniform, his bat and ball now lying at his feet. His mouth was agape and I guess I understood why. It wasn't every day a pregnant girl confessed their love for you to your father. I'm sure I had a lot of explaining to do, but I opted for running out of the room in tears. That sounded a lot easier than speaking to Edward right now.

I rushed into my room and slammed the door shut. I threw myself onto my bed and groaned when I felt the babies kick angrily. I'm sure they didn't want to be crushed to death so I rolled over onto my back and starred up at my ceiling. Why was I so stupid? I should have seen that coming! Carlisle even tried to warn me for god's sake. But no, I just screamed at the top of my lungs, practically telling Edward that he needed to know. This was such a mess.

A minute or so later, there was a soft knock at my door. I contemplated pretending I was asleep but when the knock came again I sighed inwardly and gave up on hiding. "Come in Carlisle."

The door creaked open. Edward poked his head into the room, "it's not Carlisle."

"Oh," I squeaked as I sat up in bed.

I hadn't expected him to follow me. I really wished he'd just act like he hadn't heard me but I knew that wasn't the case. So, he must have come to tell me that everything was off. He didn't have feelings for me and that was it. I had been preparing for this moment I just wish it wasn't coming so suddenly. I tried to busy myself with packing my clothes into a suitcase, since I was going to have to leave now that everything was all awkward and what not.

"Bella?" He called out softly. I just hummed in response, keeping my back to him. "What you said back there, was…was that true?"

It would be so easy to lie and say no, but where would that get me? Things would still be awkward even if I said it was a lie. There was no bothering with that anymore. Besides, everyone say I was a terrible liar. He probably wouldn't believe me. "Yea, I wasn't lying."

"Oh."

He was quiet while I packed. I didn't blame him. What was left to say? He had situated himself on my bed, now starring at the wall. I looked at him for the briefest of seconds before focusing on something else. His eyes were so distant as he was lost in thought. I wondering what was hard in telling me he didn't love me back. Sure, he wasn't really confrontational but it couldn't be that much to think about.

"I love you too." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What," I whipped my head around to look at him. He was starring innocently back at me. All the worry, fear, and agony had vanished from his face. His eyes danced with mirth as she gave me his signature smile.

He stood up at this point and took the pants out of my hands and tossed them onto my bed. "I love you Bella."

"You've got to be kidding me," I said with a bitter laugh. "How could you possibly love me Edward? I'm not your type."

"Bella, I don't have a type. That would mean that there could be someone else like you and there is no one else like you. No one can capture my heart the way you have. Actually, no one can ever have my heart because you've stolen it and run for the hills. It sounds silly, but I always thought you didn't like me, like you were mad you were stuck with me."

"It does sound silly, who couldn't like you?" I asked. "Besides, I'm not stuck."

"Trapped?" He offered, cocking his head to side as he awaited my response.

"But you, you're so perfect," I whispered. It didn't make any sense but I really didn't care. He said he loved me and I could accept that. "I'm just me, nothing more and nothing less."

"You don't give yourself credit where credit is due. Bells, do you have any idea how important you have become to me?" I shook my head no. "If I suddenly lost you, I don't know what I'd do with myself. I don't think I could live."

"Edward," I gasped.

He cupped his hands around my face and crashed his lips to mine. The kiss was frenzied, expressing every single emotion we had been hiding. I moaned into his mouth, running my fingers through his hair. His hands were on my hips, pulling me closer to him. We moaned and sighed as our tongues battled for dominance. He tasted so sweet that I felt like I was being drugged. All I wanted was him. Minutes later we pulled apart for air and he was smiling crookedly at me.

"You're really not going to leave yet, are you?" He brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I giggled at the gesture.

"No," I sighed, "I was hoping you'd beg me to stay."

"I would," he admitted. He snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me down onto the bed. He kicked off his shoes before scuttling back to lean into the pillows. I followed him, laying my head on his chest. "What made you think I didn't like you?"

"What is there to like?" I countered.

"This has got to be a joke," he laughed. He was drawing circles on my back with his fingers and I felt myself relaxing into his grip. I could get used to this, fast. "What's not to like? You're funny, sweet, adorable, a great kisser, beautiful, hot…I could go on for hours Bella. It's impossible to not fall in love with you."

I bit my tongue. It was one thing for him to love me, but to be _in _love. God must really love me if he was granting me all these wishes. I didn't want to ruin the moment with any awkward words, so I settled for nuzzling in closer to Edward. He got the hint and just stroked my face gently until I finally succumbed to sleep.

"What do you think of Camille," I asked as I held a pink jumper at eye level. "Or Gabriella?"

We were currently standing in the clothing section at Babies' R"Us picking out things for the twins before they came. Alice and Rose had forced me to come here, even though I would have preferred shopping online with Edward. But seeing as he was out, once again, I was stuck with my two best friends looking at clothes and contemplating baby names.

"Not Gabriella," Alice said after a minute of thinking. "Sounds like Bella, and that's kind of weird. Sorry, I don't like Camille either."

"What about Cecilia," Rose piped in.

I had to give it to Rose, the name was beautiful, but what would the middle name be? Cecilia Diane Cullen, no that was rough to say. Cecilia Beatrice Cullen was...hideous, she'd probably be shunned. I didn't really know that many other names that I liked. What letters went well with C? There was A, E, I, and O. Ana? No, that didn't flow well. Olga? Another name she'd get beaten up for. Isobel? Too close to my name? Emily? No! Ellena? No. Ann? Ann! I liked that a lot.

"Cecilia Ann Cullen," I said slowly, letting the name sink in. "How about that?"

"That's cute," Alice cheered, clapping her hands together.

"Really, you like it?" I asked, a little embarrassed. I wasn't good at thinking of baby names. I didn't want to pick an ugly name and ruin my child's life forever.

"I had no idea they made pink diapers," Alice cooed, holding up a package of pink princess diapers. I gawked at her for a minute before she started laughing. "I'm only teasing you. Of course the name is pretty. I wouldn't dare let you give my niece an ugly name."

"What about the boy's name?" Rose was holding up a baseball cap and considering it. It only took her a second before she tossed it into one of the three carts we had. I had begged them to only take one cart out but they insisted everything was on them. They said it was their gift to the babies. I continued to object but that didn't get me very far. I never could win with these two.

"Edward gets to name the boy," I said simply. We had agreed upon that and I thought it was fairly reasonable. As long as it wasn't a name like Pilot Inspektor1, I would be fine letting him name the baby.

"You two are so cute," Rose confessed. "It's like you've been dating forever."

"If my mom asks, we have," I reminded them.

"Oh yeah," Alice said. I wasn't surprised she forgot. With all the things she thought about, it was easy for her to lose track of certain things. "That reminds me, are you two actually getting married?"

"We haven't really talked about that yet," I said with a huge blush on my cheeks. It was still taking sometime getting used to being with Edward. I knew my feelings for him were cemented but I just couldn't stop thinking that this was all a dream I was eventually going to wake up from. "I'm not really sure he wants to."

"You are so naïve Bella, it's unnerving," Rose rolled her eyes at me. "Have you seen how the guy looks at you?"

"Um, he looks at me like all people look at pregnant teenagers?" I assumed. It wasn't like he was picturing having sex with me in my current state. That would be kind of weird.

"She's so dumb some times," Rose said to Alice who nodded in agreement. "I've never seen Edward so enamored in my entire life. He's fallen for you so hard; I don't think there is anyway to possibly get up. Not like he wants to. Did you know he rejected me? That's never happened to me before. He's rejected loving anyone before you Bella."

"Really?" I looked from Alice to Rose and found my answer. They were telling the truth. I was Edward's only one. "But what about Lauren?"

"What about her?" Alice asked.

"They dated," I pointed out.

"So what? That doesn't mean he loved her. Hell, he may not have even liked her," she countered. "I've never seen my brother happier than when he is with you. I hope it stays that way."

"It's going to," Rose said in an all-knowing manner.

"Talk to him about the wedding," Alice told me, "seeing as it's supposed to be next month and your parent's believe it's really going to happen."

She had me there. I hadn't really thought that plan out all the way.

Edward had been waiting in my room for me when I finally arrived back from shopping. He was asleep on my bed, his feet dangling off the edge. I scooted in next to him and lied down. His arm wrapped around my waist and all I could was smile. He turned his body in towards me and buried his face in my neck.

"You smell so good," he mumbled. I blushed crimson and was happy he couldn't see my face right now. "I wish I could bottle this scent and spray it whenever you're not here."

"Are you always so adorable and romantic?"

"I try to be," he said as he pulled away from me. He was frowning slightly as he looked down at me. "Do you not like it?"

"I love it," I said softly, rubbing his cheek. "You make me blush so much though. I think my cheeks are going to be stained red for the rest of my life."

"It lets me know that I'm doing my job right," he replied.

"I guess you're right." That made him smile. "I have something to talk to you about."

"What is it?" He looked genuinely curious.

"Our wedding," he didn't say anything so I assumed he wanted me to elaborate. "We told my parents we were getting married in August. You even bought a ring to prove it, remember?"

"Of course I remember," he said. I don't think he could forget buying me a Tiffany's wedding band; those things were pretty pricy. "Why do you bring it up?"

"I want to know if we really are getting married. That's a lot to think about, especially as young as I am."

"Do you want to marry me Bella?" His eyes were penetrating me, trying to connect with me on a deeper level. I let myself go completely and gave in to him. Of course I wanted to marry him, that question didn't need to be asked. The real question was could I handle being married to him? Women would be throwing themselves at him left and right, saying he deserved better than me. Was I strong enough to handle that? Was our bond deep enough to endure that? We were so new to our love, I wasn't sure we were ready to be married just yet.

"Of course I do," I set in. "Do you want to marry me?"

**AUTHORS NOTE: **So, I just wrote all of this after I read ALL 28 REVIEWS I GOT! You guys have NO IDEA how happy that made me. Getting that many reviews has made me very greedy. So, I am going to bed now that it's 3 in the morning and I will post this as soon as I get home tomorrow. I hope that's not too long for you all. Also, what you think Edward is going to say?

I wanted to make it Emmett behind her, but what I tired to write didn't work. Neither did Alice or Rose. We needed some Bella/Edward time anyway, they're like never together. It's weird. I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW AS MUCH OR MORE THAN LAST TIME! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

1 – There really is a child name Pilot Inspektor out there. Actor Jason Lee and his wife named their son that. What a strange name…


	8. Overreactions

OOPS, There Goes My Shirt

**OOPS, There Goes My Shirt**

**Author: **Dress up romance xx

**Beta Reader: **Cookie Cutter 22, much thanks to her!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything published in relation to Twilight. This is a non-profit fan fiction. I'm just enjoying myself.

**Summary**: It's finally their senior year! Bella and Alice attend Trinity's All-Girl Conservatory. When the girls get invited to the biggest party of the year at St. John's Christian Academy for Boys the girls are psyched. But what happens when Bella gets a little out of hand with a dazzling angel? ALL HUMAN! Canon couples! Drinking, partying, pregnancy, and a lot more are included.

**  
Authors Note**: I am so happy you guys enjoy this story. When I first wrote it, I was so afraid it would turn out like my last two Twilight fan-fics. But, now I have 100+ reviews and I LOVE it! You guys really are the best. This chapter was written to Because I Got High, I think that's funny. Let's got for 130+ REVIEWS!!

"Do you want to marry me Bella?" His eyes were penetrating me, trying to connect with me on a deeper level. I let myself go completely and gave in to him. Of course I wanted to marry him; that question didn't need to be asked. The real question was could I handle being married to him? Women would be throwing themselves at him left and right, saying he deserved better than me. Was I strong enough to handle that? Was our bond deep enough to endure that? We were so new to our love, I wasn't sure we were ready to get married just yet.

"Of course I do," I said in a pleading tone. "Do you want to marry me?"

"Bella," he said softly, his voice distant. His face was screwed up, as if he were in pain. I felt my heart drop when I saw him like this. I had taken everything wrong! He didn't want to marry me! He didn't mean anything he said. This was all just a lie. I felt sick to my stomach ; I went to move but Edward stopped me. I tried to look at him, but the embarrassment of the situation prevented me from doing so. I looked behind him, hoping this would be enough. "Please look at me," he begged. I guess not.

"If you don't want to Edward," I forced myself to say, "I will leave. I don't want to be led on."

"I'm not leading you on," he assured me. It was like being on a roller coaster when I was with Edward. One moment I doubted his love, the next I was at the highest point in my life, and the next I was plummeting to the ground without my seatbelt on. I wanted to scream at him for forcing an overly hormonal, inexperienced girl to feel all these emotions at once. I loved him so much it scared me. None of this ever made sense and I was starting to think that was why I enjoyed it so much.

"Then what's wrong? Why can't you just answer me! I did it for you, now you do it for me," I demanded. "It's not fair of you to do this to me. Does it look like my heart can take any of this?"

There was that pained expression again. "I don't want to hurt you." he confessed.

"Well, you already have," I shouted before I could think about it. He stared at me, horrified. I covered my mouth but it was far too late. The damage had already been done.

"I'm sorry," he choked out. I could see tears brimming in his eyes and this made my heart ache. I was crying at this point. He detangled himself from me and stood up abruptly, "I have to go."

My mind wouldn't allow me to process any of this. So, instead of stopping him, I just let him walk out of the room. What does a girl in my situation do? Should I run after him and beg him to answer me, to forgive me? Did I let him think about it and tell me later? Did I do anything at all? I felt like most of my life was spent asking millions of question that could never be answered.

My time with the Cullen's had been far too emotional for my liking. I needed time to just think; time to be alone. Maybe then things would make sense. I grabbed the phone Edward had given me and quickly phoned my father. As soon as I was back in New York, I promised to get myself my own phone. I didn't need Edward's little hand-me-down.

After three rings, Charlie picked up, "Hello?" he sounded out of breathe, making me wonder what he had been doing before I called.

"Dad?" I asked weakly.

"Bella, are you okay? Are you hurt? Is it the babies?" He sounded so concerned, I instantly felt guilty for scaring him.

"I'm fine dad, in perfect condition. The kids are okay too, though a little hungry I bet. I was just wondering if," I thought of a way to word this that wouldn't make him freak out, but nothing sounded right in my head, "you could possibly come get me?"

"Did you have a fight with Edward?" He practically shouted. "I knew that boy was no good! Bella, what did he do to you? I swear if he hurt you, I'll have his ass arrested! I don't care if he's out of my jurisdiction!"

This made me laugh. Charlie was so overprotective sometimes, it was pretty funny. "We didn't fight dad," I lied, "and he didn't hurt me. Edward's a good guy."

"Then why do you want me to get you?" He asked, confused by this point.

"Um," I tried to quickly think of a lie, "The Cullen's are going on vacation this weekend and totally forgot about that when they invited me over. So, I kind of need to come home."

"Bella," Charlie didn't sound very convinced. "Are you lying to me?"

"Dad, calm down. You know I can't lie, I suck at it," I said rapidly. "So, I'll see you in two hours. Love you, bye!"

I hung up before he had a chance to say no. I knew he'd come get me, just to find out why I really wanted to go home. So, to avoid crying anymore I started to pack my things up. It wasn't long before I was leaned over my bed, with a picture of Alice, Edward and me in my hands. Everything I needed was already in my bags, so I just sat there starring at us. We looked _so_ happy. I was annoyed that this was only taken a few weeks back. How could things have gone to shit so fast? Did I really ruin everything I touched? I must have because now, not only did Edward not love me, but he didn't even want to be with me. The tears I had forced back earlier now accompanied me once again and I let them freely fall. What point was there avoiding this any longer? I was stupid to even think this wouldn't happen.

I looked at my clock after a long while to see Charlie would be arriving any minute. It was only four in the afternoon by this point, so hopefully most of the Cullen family was still out so I could get out without being caught. I grabbed a pen and a paper to leave a letter for Alice.

_Alice_,

_I'm sorry I left without warning you, but I had to get out. If you want to know why, ask your brother._

I quickly erased the last line. I didn't want Edward and Alice to fight over me.

_After I get myself a cell phone, I'll call you every night, okay? I hope I can see you before we leave for college. Don't worry about me, okay? I love you. Thanks for being such a great friend._

_Bella_

_P.S – I left the babies' clothes and toys here, it was too much to bring with me. I'll pick it up before they are born, I hope that's okay?_

I read the whole thing through three times before accepting it. I got my bags together, turned the lights off and left the room. I slipped the paper under Alice's door and swiftly walked to the front door.

Just as I opened the door, Charlie pulled into the driveway. I thanked God for his mercy as I ran to the car. Charlie popped the trunk and I threw my things into the car. He opened his door. I assumed he wanted to thank Carlisle or something, but I hopped in the passenger seat before he got out, "no one is home!"

"But there are cars in the driveway," he pointed to them.

"They all went out," I lied again. "I want to get going…before the dogs start barking."

He starred at me awkwardly before closing his door. He didn't speak and I thanked God again. As we began our descent from the driveway, I twisted around in my seat to see the front door opening and Emmett starring back at me. I turned my head in shame and hoped he didn't realize it was me. I didn't say goodbye to him, or anyone else really for that matter. Guilt washed over me, making me extremely nauseas. I rolled the window down, hoping the summer air would calm my nerves but as we got onto the highway, I only felt more remorse for my hasty actions. What in the name of hell was I doing?

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I never failed when it came down to making me look like an idiot or an asshole. Just like now, I humiliated myself as well as Bella with my lack of an answer. It wasn't that I didn't want to marry her. Of course I did! I had known I was in love with her, from that drunken first moment of seeing her. It sounded incredibly tacky and a little creepy, but it was the truth nonetheless. I wanted to prove to her that I was in love with her and marrying her was a great option, but we weren't ready yet. I knew that and I could tell she was aware of it. It would look like we were getting married just the babies' sake and that wasn't what I wanted. Our wedding was going to be proof of _our_ love, not the love of our children.

But why was it I couldn't tell her this right away? If I went back in there and said that I did want to marry her, just not yet, it would look like I was lying. Seeing as that answer was incredibly reasonable, the fact I didn't say it right away was suspicious. My intentions were pure, so I was going to have to tell her. How was I supposed to do that now though? Everything I had just done were the actions of a guy who didn't want to get married. I had to show her that I was honest, that I wanted her more than she could ever imagine.

I sometimes didn't even understand my feelings. I had an instant attraction to Bella, no matter what she looked or acted like. It was a gravitational pull that was relentless on my body. I couldn't fight it, even if I wanted to. Her personality was enchanting and whenever she was around, it was as if time stopped and it was only the two of us. I never felt more alive then when I was with her, and that said a lot. I just wished I could express myself more clearly without coming across as too strong.

I prepared myself for the worst as I made my way back to Bella's room. I knocked softly at the door as I prayed she wasn't too mad at me. There was no response, so I took it that as she didn't want to talk. But I had to tell her how I felt. I had to apologize for being the world's biggest idiot. I couldn't let her think this was her fault. I couldn't let her think less of herself. She was perfect and she'd have to accept that! I slowly opened the door and stepped into the room.

What I was met with was anything but what I expected. Her room was empty. All her clothes, pictures, and posters were gone. The sheets, blankets, and pillows were all arranged perfectly on her bed. I ran to her bathroom to be met by the same sight. Where did everything go? I left her room altogether and went to look in Alice's room. She was out, but when I walked in I noticed a letter on the floor. I quickly grabbed and it and read it.

Bella was…gone. I couldn't feel anything anymore. Not when I fell to my knees in tears. Not when Emmett ran in screaming and began to shake me. I didn't even feel it when he slapped me. I felt _nothing_ now. I had ruined the one thing that I wanted in my life. I ruined any possibly chance of marrying my Bella. I had to fix this.

As Emmett continued to shake me, I finally came to. "What happened?" he was screaming at me over and over again.

"What?" I screamed back.

"Bella's gone." he whispered. Emmett never whispers, nor does he usually care about other people. The direness of this situation was clearly evident. "Her dad came to get her. I saw you two cuddling and giggling earlier this morning. What happened?"

"We were talking about the wedding," I replied rapidly, "and she asked if I really wanted to get married. I didn't say anything and then she took it wrong and I don't know why but I left. Now she's left, but not to her room, but to fucking New York."

"Shit," he muttered.

"Fuck," I whimpered "fuck, fuck , fuck."

"What are you doing?" I turn to see Alice standing in the doorway, bags in both of her hands.

I looked back at Emmett and realize how weird this must look to Alice. Both of us were kneeling on her bedroom floor holding each other. This must have been incredibly awkward for her. Too bad I could care less; there were much more important things to worry about now; like, getting Bella back. I also had to convince her I wanted to get married and then deal with having kids.

"Edward…Emmett," she said apprehensively. "Why are you guys in my room, on the floor…holding hands?"

"Bella left," I shouted.

"He's just a little upset right now," Emmett warned her. "Don't take it personally Alice."

"What do you mean she left?" Alice practically screamed at me.

"Read the note if you don't believe us." But she already was. When she was done she dropped the paper in horror and starred at us. It suddenly clicked in her head as to why Bella was gone and she looked as if she wanted to kill me. I attempted to hide behind Emmett, but I could still feel her death glare burning a hole in my side.

"You." she pointed a bony finger at me. She tossed her bags to the side and charged me. I didn't expect it, so instead of reacting I sat there as she smacked me on the head repeatedly while shrieking incoherent things. Emmett tried to pry her off me when he understood what was going on, but she had a firm, unrelenting grip on my hair.

I think we must have been there, screaming, for at least twenty minutes before Carlisle finally came into the room. At once, he joined in on the screaming. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" he shouted over Alice's shrill voice. It didn't matter what he did though, she wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"You," Alice slapped my cheek, "are," she pulled my hair, "the" she kicked me in the knee, "WORST," she hollered in my face, "FUCKING," she shoved me backwards onto my ass, "PERSON!" She screamed this last part at me. Emmett now had a hold of her, so I was slowly inching away. As soon as I was about five feet away, I got to my feet and rushed to Carlisle side. Emmett pulled Alice back and pushed her onto her bed. When she made to get up, he sat down on her lap. They wrestled for a few minutes, Emmett winning. "How could you?" Alice spat from across the room.

"You don't even know what happened." I shouted.

"It was something bad enough for her to pack up her things and LEAVE," she screeched, "and that's enough for me to know you ruined EVERYTHING!"

"He didn't ruin everything," Carlisle and Emmett said simultaneously. I felt a little better knowing I had their support, but not much.

"Ask him why she left," Alice said smugly. "Ask him and rethink that!"

Carlisle turned to me, his arms folded across his chest. "What happened Edward?"

I sighed. "You know how we told her parents we were getting married in August?" He nodded his head in agreement. "Well, we were talking about that. She asked me if I wanted to marry her, after she already said she wanted to marry me and I kind of just blanked. I didn't say anything and she misunderstood that for me not wanting to. I don't know why, but I left the room. By the time I had gotten my thoughts together and went to tell her how stupid I had been, she was gone. She left Alice a letter saying she'd gone home."

Carlisle took all this in silently. I knew it was my fault. Alice knew it was my fault. And I was guessing that Carlisle was coming to the same conclusion. He sighed loudly, "You teenagers are _so _dramatic."

"What?" Emmett, Alice, and I asked.

"You take the simplest of things and drag them out! You know you want to be with Bella, everyone here knows that but no, you can't just tell her. Bella full well knows that you want to marry her, so it was dumb of her to ask." He was rubbing his temples now. "Nothing with you guys is going to be easy, is it?"

"I guess not," I replied.

"Fine," he said sternly. "Edward, you go to New York and get your overly emotional girlfriend. Tell her how you truly feel, win her heart, and bring her back here. She has a check-up tomorrow that she cannot miss. Alice, get your mother and plan a small wedding for Bella and Edward. Emmett," he called.

"Yeah Pop?" Emmett boomed.

"… make that chicken your mother likes," he was rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry."

The three of us shared a look. Our dad never really was one for telling his kids what to do. We all usually did whatever we felt like doing, whenever we wanted. So these demands were new and strange to us. Carlisle stood with his hands on his hips for a minute. "Aren't you going to get going, New York is a long drive."

Instead of replying with a witty remark, I jumped to my feet and ran to the front door. I grabbed my keys off the hook and jogged out to my car. My dad had been right; this all was a huge overreaction. I just needed to make Bella understand my feelings and hopefully, I'd have her back in no time. _Hopefully._

**AUTHORS NOTE: **So, this isn't much of a cliffy. I am totally ecstatic to be getting this many reviews! I know you guys must hate me right now for turning things upside like that, but I just had to. I mean, too much happy Bella and Edward so early would be fake and cheesy. We all know they love each other, but love takes a lot. So, they have to prove that. With that said, PLEASE REVIEW! I have never had this many reviews before, I am SOOOOOOOO HAPPY!! REVIEW!


	9. Blast from the Past

OOPS, There Goes My Shirt

**OOPS, There Goes My Shirt**

**Author: **Dress up romance xx

**Beta Reader: **Cookie Cutter 22, much thanks to her!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything published in relation to Twilight. This is a non-profit fan fiction. I'm just enjoying myself.

**Summary**: It's finally their senior year! Bella and Alice attend Trinity's All-Girl Conservatory. When the girls get invited to the biggest party of the year at St. John's Christian Academy for Boys the girls are psyched. But what happens when Bella gets a little out of hand with a dazzling angel? ALL HUMAN! Canon couples! Drinking, partying, pregnancy, and a lot more are included.

**  
Authors Note**: I am so happy you guys enjoy this story. When I first wrote it, I was so afraid it would turn out like my last two Twilight fan-fics. But, now I have 140+ reviews and I LOVE it! You guys really are the best. Let's got for 160+ REVIEWS!!

When I first got home, Charlie refused to leave my side. He was convinced that any second I was going to confess to him the real reason I demanded he bring me home. Too bad I wasn't that weak. I could hold in all my emotions until he left me alone, then I would let everything out. Even if he didn't go away for hours, I'd manage. It wasn't like I hadn't kept things from him before. I guess he was just a little more concerned now, seeing as I was pregnant and engaged but living at home, and only eighteen.

I had no idea how long we had been sitting there, in silence, when the doorbell suddenly rang. I felt my fists ball up at the thought of Edward being there and I could see Charlie tense up. "It better not be that Cullen boy," he said angrily. "I don't know what he did to you Bella, but I will find out!"

"He didn't do anything!" I shouted for the millionth time.

"I will not have my daughter yell at me," he screamed back. I bit my lip, wanting to curse and scream at him but I knew better. This wasn't the time or place.

"Just answer the door," I grumbled.

Charlie only huffed before pushing himself out of his chair and walking out of the living room. I heard him open the front door before saying, "Listen here mister—Billy…Jacob?"

Jacob?! I felt my heart race pick up at the thought of Jacob Black being here, at my house, able to see me like this. I was pregnant, crying, and in my fiancée's clothing, with an engagement ring on my finger. Oh god, what would Billy think about this?

"Bella, look who has come to visit," Charlie said, beaming at me.

Jacob walked into the room, his hands shoved in his pockets. He looked…different. The last time I had seen him, he was gawky and still growing into himself. Now, he stood around six foot-five and his arms and chest were defined by muscles. His black hair fell around his face beautifully. He'd lost every ounce of baby fat so I could see his cheekbones perfectly. I felt my cheeks flush, taken by surprise by his appearance. He looked good.

When his eyes rested upon me, in all my glory, he seemed to be having a similar reaction. Billy wheeled himself into the room, Charlie standing right behind him. "Hi," I said awkwardly.

"Bella?" Jacob was starring at my stomach now, his mouth hung ajar. "Are you pregnant?"

"Um, yeah," I said while starring at the fish my dad had hanging up on the wall. This was probably one of the most mortifying experiences of my life. Here I was standing in front of the first guy I loved and was left by, and unlike I promised myself, I didn't look hotter and I wasn't on the arm of a guy much better looking than Jacob. No, I had left said guy back in New Jersey and I was currently fatter than a Goodyear blimp. "I'm gonna go upstairs, if you don't mind."

"I'm sorry," Jacob stammered. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just haven't seen you in forever, and well now that I am seeing you, you're just not how I expected to see you."

"Well, here I am Jacob," I replied angrily.

"Can I make it up to you?" He asked sincerely, but it was too late. He should have tried that a few years ago.

"For what? Calling me a fat cow right now? Or cheating on my two years ago? Both seem pretty bad, but I don't know which one you feel like apologizing for," I spat.

He flinched at my words, so I knew I had hit a nerve. "Please Bella, I'd really like to talk."

"Bella, give the boy a chance," Charlie said sternly. I turned my gaze on him, glaring daggers at him. He only smirked at me, obviously not fazed by my death glare.

"Fine, we can talk."

"Let's grab a cup of coffee from the shop down the street?" Jacob offered. It wasn't like I had anything else to do and seeing as I was being forced to spend time with Jacob, why would I bother arguing.

"Whatever."

"I'll bring her back soon Charlie," Jacob reassured my dad before waiting for me to come to his side. Instead I pushed past him, my father, and Billy and walked right out the front door. I knew exactly where he wanted to go, so I began marching my way over to the coffee shop in hopes of ending this as quickly as possible. "Bella! Why are you walking so fast? Bella?"

"What?" I shouted at him.

"Is everything okay?" His concern shocked me. It seemed genuine, but I knew better than to trust men anymore. He was probably hoping he could come to my house and win me back, but when he saw I was pregnant he wasn't sure how to react.

"I'm fine," I lied. Why did he deserve to know about my life? He's the one who walked out on me.

"You're a terrible liar Bella," he said with a laugh. I only glowered at him as he opened the door to the shop for me. We walked up to the counter, "I'll have an iced coffee with a blueberry scone and she'll have…"

"A water please," I asked politely.

The cashier rang us up before handing us our order. I walked to the farthest table, shoved in the corner and sat down. Jacob sat across from me, starring at me the whole time. After a few minutes of being gawked at, I snapped, "WHAT JACOB?"

I should probably keep my emotions in better check, but Jacob didn't deserve the effort. I know I had blown up on a few people in the past few hours and yet all this anger still kept coming.

He didn't seem offended; in fact he was smiling at me. "You're not mad at me, despite how bad you want to be. You're mad at your fiancée."

How in the hell did he know that? "Even if that was true, which it isn't, why do you think I would tell you that? In case you forgot, I hate you."

"You don't hate me, another thing you wish you did," he said with confidence. What happened to the Jacob I knew? That Jacob wouldn't say such rude and cocky things. My Jacob had been bashful and unaware of assurance. "So, what did this guy do? Did he knock you up and you never heard from him again?"

"If he did that, why would I have an engagement ring?"

"So he recently left you then?" He asked with a smirk.

"He didn't leave me!" I insisted.

"So you left him?" His smirk widened. I let out on exasperated sigh. Could this day get any fucking longer?

**EDWARD****'S P.O.V**

I hated driving in the city because there was always traffic, people walking in the streets, and you could never find a place to park. So, after I passed Bella's house for the fourteenth time, I finally found a place to park my car. I flew out of my car so fast, locking it behind me. I ran right across the street, then down the block, and around a corner until I was finally standing at the gate of Bella's house. I walked the rest of the distance to the door before ringing the bell. As I waited for either Bella or Charlie to answer the door, I suddenly remembered that I didn't think of anything to say to Bella.

How was I supposed to apologize to her? What could I say that didn't sound fake? Should I tell her that up until the day I had met her, I'd never known was love really was? Was the cheesy? Of course it was! Everything I thought of was cheesy, but she made me want to be romantic. Bella made me wish I could think up these dazzling things to say that would take her breathe away. She was my inspiration.

When the door swung open, I was greeted with neither Bella nor Charlie. Instead it was tan-skinned man in a wheelchair with long, grey hair. I looked at him for a few seconds, rather puzzled. "This is the Swan household, right?"

"Yes, who are you?" He asked bluntly.

"Um, I'm Edward Cullen. I'm here to speak with Bella," I informed him. He only frowned at me.

"She's out right now," he replied and I now mirrored his frown, "with someone else."

I looked up at him, my eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"My son," he said proudly.

"Who is that?"

"Jacob Black," his pride shone forth again. My frown deepened at that name. I'd heard it before from both Bella and Alice. Jacob was Bella's ex, but he was no threat to me. He cheated on Bella a few years back, so she hated him now. But then again, she pretty much hated me right now.

"Oh, you had me worried for a second there." I warned him before stepping into the house and moving past him. I could see Charlie sitting on the couch, he obviously didn't notice me. "Hi Charlie," I said before walking up the stairs and towards Bella's room.

I had only been here once before, but I knew the layout of the house exactly because of Bella's descriptions. So, I sat down in her room and waited for her to come home. I didn't have to wait long because only a few minutes later I heard the front door open. Any ounce of fear I had about Bella being alone with Jacob resolved when I heard her shouting.

"You don't know Edward! How can you possibly judge him," I pictured her with her hands on her hips, sneering at this Jacob. He probably wasn't very intimidated, seeing as she was pregnant, but he should be. An angry Bella is one you do not want to be around. But an angry, overly hormonal Bella was a whole other universe of anger.

"He left you Bella! Look at how you are now, how can you possibly still defend him after he walked out on you _now_ of all times?" Jacobs voice was rough, like he had just gotten out of puberty. How young was this boy?

"Leave me alone," she shouted. I grinned when I heard her feet stomping up the stairs but grimaced when I heard another pair following her. She threw her door open and slammed it right in his face, locking it before he had a chance to recover. She spun around, letting out a huge sigh until she noticed me sitting there, patiently waiting on her bed.

"Ed-Edward," she choked out. Her reaction wasn't really one I was looking for. Instead of yelling and screaming at me or running up and hugging me, she fainted. I shot out and grabbed her before her body slammed into the ground. Instinct took over me. I carried her over to her bed, laid her down, and sat there stroking her face gently. After a few minutes, she started coming too. I got up, unlocked her door and pushed past the boy waiting outside her room and made my way to her kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie practically shrieked when I walked in the kitchen. I just ignored him while grabbing a glass and filling it up with water. I grabbed a rag and wet it with warm water before leaving the room.

"You better come back here," Charlie yelled but he made no effort to come after me. When I walked back into Bella's room, she was sitting against the headboard, glaring daggers at Jacob, who was situated on the edge of her bed.

"You," I growled while pointing at him, "out."

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you," he snarled at me, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked haughty and I wished I could punch the look right off his ignorant face.

"Here you go baby," I said handing Bella the water and wet washcloth. I spun around on my heel and scooped Jacob off the bed in one swift motion, pulling him off the ground and shoving him into the wall. "You are going to either walk out of this room on your own or I will throw you out of this fucking room. Can't you tell when you're not wanted?"

"She doesn't want you either," he spat, "why else did she come running back to daddy? She told me what you did to her. You fucking prick. What makes you think you're so much better than me? At least I loved her."

"You really shouldn't have said that."

With all of my might, I threw him out the door and right into the wall. I was sure he dented the wall, but that was a matter I could care less about. I locked the door swiftly after and moved back to Bella's side. She was staring at me in awe. "What are you doing here Edward," she muttered, "you made it clear that you didn't want me anymore."

"Bella," I said softly. "You ran off before giving me a chance to explain myself."

"I don't think there is a need for explaining," she retorted.

"Please, just here me out?" I pleaded with her. She huffed loudly but nodded for me to go on. "I love you Bella, I really do. I know you doubt me now after all of this, but please let me make it up to you. The reason I didn't answer right away is because I'm scared, not because I don't want to be with you. I _need_ to be with you. Bella, I can't even think straight when I know you're mad at me. All I can think about is how I'm going to make it better. When your around me, I lose my breath. You make me sappy Bella and I'd have it no other way. I was scared that you'd regret marrying, that you'd only were doing it for the babies sake. But, if you took the baby out of this picture and just had us dating, I'd still love you the same. I'd still want you just as much."

"Edward," she gasped at me. "I...I just don't know anymore. This is all too much for me. Are you sure?"

I smiled at her. Of course I was. I just broke every speeding law possible to get here just to ask her to take me back. I moved away from her, getting to one knee and taking her hand in mine. I pulled the velvet blue box out of my pocket and opened it, revealing my mother's wedding band. I took hold of her hand and starred directly into her eyes, "Bella, you are the love of my life, the only one for me. I cannot go another day without knowing you will be mine forever. Please, make me the happiest man alive. Will you marry me?"

She broke into sobs before nodding her head yes. I slid the ring onto her finger and instinctively gathered her up in my arms, raining kisses down upon her face. After she stopped crying for a bit, she playfully slapped me, "that's not fair. I can't stay mad at you after you've been so adorable."

"I hoped that would work to my advantage," I admitted to her. "But it was all the truth."

"Really?" She looked at me wide-eyed.

"Every single word."

"Oh Edward," she threw her arms around my neck and starting crying all over again. "I love you!" She blubbered.

"I love you too Bella."

**BELLA'S P.O.V****  
**  
It took a little while to convince Charlie to let me go back to the Cullen's house but when he realized I was going whether he wanted me to or not, he agreed and made me promise I'd come back home at least five days before going away to college. I was able to agree to that arrangement. Edward packed my things into his car and we drove into the night, back to his house. I fell asleep almost five minutes into the ride, completely exhausted by everything that had happened that day.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So, what did you guys think? I hope everyone's happy now! So, next chapter will involve wedding plans, news about the babies, and COLLEGE! So, please REVIEW and let my know how you're liking the story!!


	10. French Fries and Oreos

OOPS, There Goes My Shirt

**OOPS, There Goes My Shirt**

**Author: **Dress up romance xx

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own anything published in relation to Twilight. This is a non-profit fan fiction. I'm just enjoying myself.

**Summary**: It's finally their senior year! Bella and Alice attend Trinity's All-Girl Conservatory. When the girls get invited to the biggest party of the year at St. John's Christian Academy for Boys the girls are psyched. But what happens when Bella gets a little out of hand with a dazzling angel? ALL HUMAN! Canon couples! Drinking, partying, pregnancy, and a lot more are included.

**  
Authors Note**: So, everyone has asked what I thought of Breaking Dawn and I didn't like it…I LOVED IT! So good, if anyone wants to talk about it with me, please feel free to mention it in your review. I love, and when I say love I mean _love_, talking back and forth with my reviewers. SO, let's get this show on the road. 180+ comments and I'll post the next chapter!!

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

Summer melted away quickly and soon I found myself alone at Charlie's. Things between us had become so strained that I suddenly felt like a prisoner in my own home. When Edward had driven up to get me, as guilty as it made me feel for being rude to Charlie, I practically ran out of the house. I promised to call as soon as I got there and call to give him weekly updates, plus after every ultrasound. Since I was going to be too far away from the city to travel in just for my appointments, I was going to be seeing Dr. Uley, one of Carlisle's older friends. Edward assured me that Dr. Uley, or Sam as he called him, was very professional and highly respected. I still couldn't help feeling uneasy because I was too far into my pregnancy, I didn't want a new doctor.

But, I had to grow up sooner or later and face the facts this was something that had to be done. I couldn't freak out over something that was out of Carlisle's hands. It was very sweet of him to get me in with Dr. Uley and I should be thankful instead of wary. It was just like me though, always upset first and appreciative when it's too late. I could have wound up not going to any doctor and putting the babies at risk, but I'd never be so selfish. I was just going to have to act mature. It was destiny as of now; I was going to be a mother, I had to act like one. That meant I stopped living for me, but I lived for my children. The things I was going to have to do weren't only in my best interest, but in the babies as well. My life would no longer revolve around me.

It was a scary concept for me but with Edward's help, I was gradually warming up to it. He made promises that if anyone else said them I wouldn't believe them. His constant comforting words were slowly easing away my worries. He told me I was going to be a wonderful mother; that the kids would love me. Over and over again, he told me he'd always be there for us. We were going to be a big, happy family and he would have it no other way.

I shuffled into our kitchen. Though I'd never lived in a house with a kitchen like this, I felt very at home sitting at our table. Edward had gotten us this reasonably sized townhouse for our freshmen year of college. He wanted to get an actual house but I told him that'd be too much, a townhouse was perfect for us and the babies. So, we settled into this lovely, already furnished home. I was more than happy to be alone with Edward. My own angel, all to myself.

"Bella," Edward's voice drifted into the room from down the hall. I scooted my chair back and waddled over to where I assumed he would be. He was standing, with his hands on his hips, in the babies' room. It was the only room in the house we decorated ourselves. As soon as we got here, we drove around all day to buy different things just to put in here. We got the babies' matching cribs, as well as certain decorations for them, a rocker, changing tables, and stuffed animals. I insisted on painting the room pale yellow and painting the trim white. So, while Edward painted I attempted to set up the cribs. I wound up just having to watch because after five minutes of trying, I nearly broke my own foot. It took a few days to have everything just right, but when it was all done, we were very pleased.

When I walked in, Edward had his back to me. He was starring up at the painting that hung between the twins' cribs. "What's up Edward?"

As the sound of my question, he spun around with a huge grin plastered on his face. He glided over to my side with his arms outstretched towards me and snaked them around my waist, to pull me as tight to him as possible. His lips found mine instantaneously and he was ravaging my mouth in seconds. When he pulled away, I was gasping for breath. The electricity that had been flowing between us had almost been too much, _almost_. Kissing Edward was like nirvana. We never really went much father, neither of us were comfortable doing so in my current state, but I couldn't wait until the day when Edward and I had sex again. His kisses were electrifying and having him close to me made my nerves stand on end. Whenever our skin touched, I was set aflame. I was so greedy; ever opportunity I had, I tried to be touching him. I would either hold his hand, his arm, have him hold me…anything involving touching. He was the drug I never wanted to quit.

"I love you," he said softly. I felt my cheeks blaze up.

"I love you too," I said while biting my lip.

A long moment passed as we stood crushed together. His arms dropped from me and he was looking at the watch on his wrist, his face screwed up in annoyance. "I have class in twenty minutes."

"Edward!" I scolded. I was already acting like a mother. "It takes you fifteen minutes to get there. You better hurry; you don't want to be late!"

"I really do," his hands were around my waist again. I don't even understand how he manages to wrap his arms around me; I am seven months pregnant with twins! But, I wasn't about to object to this. I loved having him hold me. "I wish I could just lie in bed with you everyday and all day long until you have the babies. Then, we could all take naps together and cuddle."

"You get sappier by the minute," I said with a giggle.

"It's the truth, you know," he pressed his forehead to mine, our noses rubbing one another.

"I believe you," I said earnestly. "But, you can't be late to class. So get going! The faster you leave, the faster you can come back."

"It doesn't really work like that," he informed me. "But, for you I'll pretend." I followed him out of the room and down the stairs, into the living room. He rushed around, looking for his stuff. After grabbing his bag, he ran up to me and hugged me quickly before ducking down and kissing my belly, "bye babies, daddy will be back soon."

He looked back up at me, giving me his signature grin. "Bye hunny," I said softly. His lips were attached mine, but only momentarily. Before I could register the kiss, he pulled away and was ducking out the door.

"I'll see you soon babe!" And with that he was gone.

I didn't have anything to do today. My next class wasn't until tomorrow night. I could read a book. Well, reread a book. All the novels I brought with me I have already read. _Eh, I don't feel like reading_, I thought. I didn't feel like watching TV or a movie either. There was no one to hang out with up here. Edward and I were far, far away from all our friends and family. Hm, maybe I could call someone and see what they think I should do. I could call Alice, she always knows what to do!

After a minute of searching around for my phone, I plopped onto the couch and dialed my soon to be sister-in-law. The phone only rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello Bella," she sang into the phone.

"Hey Alice," I replied. "How's college been? You and Jazzy having fun in Florida? How nice and warm is it there? I bet everyone's walking around in bikinis and what not. I wish I could wear a bathing suit! I sure could use the tan, my skin is so pale. How have your classes—

"Bella," she interjected. "I can't answer all your questions at once! You have to ask them one by one."

When I heard her giggle, I couldn't help but laugh along with her. "I'm sorry; I'm just so lonely at times. I miss my best friend, is that such a problem?"

"Of course not!" Her voice was shrill. "I miss you too! I can't wait until Halloween; we're going to have so much fun. I'm making sure Rose makes you your favorite cookies for the party."

"Really?" I asked, excited by the idea of Rose's home made sugar cookies. I really could go for some of those right about now. I'd only have eggs and toast and that had been a few hours ago. I was suddenly starving.

"Would I lie to you?" She didn't wait for me to answer. "I may be bringing you something special too. But, we'll talk about it a little later. Mom and I were going to three-way call you tomorrow to talk about the wedding. I have to go now, there's a huge party I have to get ready for."

I frowned. Didn't she want to talk to me? I couldn't bring myself to ask her that. "Oh, okay. Um, I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Bye Bells, love ya!"

"Bye," my voice rang out as she clicked her phone off. "Damn, I forgot to ask her what to do!"

As if to answer my questions, my stomach let out a loud grumble. I could eat! I scurried back into the kitchen, only to have my stomach disagree with my choice. I didn't want anything we had in the house. I had a sudden craving for French fries and Oreos. The problem was Edward had the car and the store wasn't in the best walking distance for a pregnant woman. But my hunger and craving was not ebbing away; it only grew with every second I waited. Without any further hesitation, I snatched my purse off the coffee table and slipped on a pair of UGGs before rushing out of the door.

With proper motivation, the walk to the store wasn't a bad one at all. It took all of my restraint not to run to the store when I felt like I was going to vomit from lack of food. It was like heaven walking inside the mini-mart to get my Oreos and frozen French fries. I was still new to the place, so I wasn't sure which aisle to walk down in order to get my desired items. After a few minutes of wandering, I assumed I was on the right path and walked by the open fish market. _Bad choice_, I silently thought as I bit back my throw up. The smell of raw fish shook me to the core. I rushed to the bathroom, threw the stall door open, and spilled my stomach's contents into the toilet. Instead of stopping after a few heaves, my vomiting just got worse. I had no idea how it all kept coming, but when someone knocked on the door to my stall, asking if I was okay, I became alarmed.

As soon as I stopped puking, I tried to stand up but fell right to my knees. This was certainly one of the most embarrassing situations of my life. I was splayed across the floor of the bathroom in the supermarket.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" A petite, blond woman asked me. She kneeled down next to me and began assessing me. Her little hands hovered over my stomach, "do your babies normally move?"

"All the time," I croaked. I felt so weak as I raised my own hand to my stomach. It was a strange feeling…everything was still. _The babies_, my brain shouted at me. For weeks, all I ever felt was the babies kicking and kicking and now, I felt nothing. "The babies," I moaned.

"Dear lord," the woman prayed. "Some one call 911!!"

Her words literally knocked me out because only seconds later, everything went black.

**EDWARD'S P.O.V**

Class ran ten minutes later and I felt terrible for it. Bella was probably waiting right by the door for me and I would be late. As I was running out of the building, I thought it best to phone her and let her know I was on my way. Maybe she needed something from the store. I waited through five rings when the other line picked up. "Hello love!"

"Who is this?" A harsh voice on the other line demanded. Who in the name of hell was picking up Bella's phone? Was she with another man? Of course not; Bella would never do something so lowly. Then who was this?" I was initially shocked by this that I forgot to answer. "Are you Isabella's boyfriend?"

"What's going on?" I cried into the phone. "Who are you? Why did you answer Bella's phone? Is everything okay? Has something happened?"

I felt frenzied. What if Bella was hurt? What if the babies were hurt? Had the house been broken into? What if someone hurt them? I'd kill them with my bare hands! If anyone laid a hand on a single hair on Bella's body in means of harming her, I'd commit cold-blooded murder. I couldn't legally be held responsible for the actions I would do. No one would dare do something as cruel as harming a pregnant woman, would they? If they were that desperate, there's no telling what the limit was.

"You need to get to Dartmouth Hitchcock Medical Center at once man," the guy on the other line informed me.

Everything stopped for me then. I had been fumbling with my keys up until this point, but now things were in focus for me. I unlocked my car and got in, turned on the ignition and threw the car in drive. After peeling out of the parking lot, I was speeding all over town towards the hospital. My worst fears were coming true. I had no time to think of anything reasonable, like why was that guy answering Bella's phone instead of a doctor? But, right now I couldn't get logical thoughts to process through my brain. The only goal I had now was to get to the hospital and find Bella.

I parked in the first spot I found and literally ran inside of the building. I must have been a sight to see but I had no time to care if anyone was starring at me. I pushed past people and marched up to the nurse's station.

"I'm looking for Isabella Swan," I practically shouted her. I usually was never so rude, under any circumstances, but these were very appalling circumstances. I had no time to be polite. Instead of looking at her computer to retrieve the information I so desperately needed, she batted her fake eyelashes up at me while chomping down on her gum. The sight was revolting.

"Why are you in such a rush suga," her sickly sweet voice was unnerving. She had to be at least ten years older than me but sounded twenty years older. Her voice was so hoarse from too many years of smoking. She reeked of cigarettes. As if she needed to be any more unappealing. I just repeated myself to her. She frowned at me before turning towards her computer. After smacking the keyboard with her obnoxiously long nails, she turned back to me with a grimace on her face. "She's in the ICU right now, they're about to move her to perform an emergency C section though—

"WHAT?!" I shrieked at her. It was only October 7th; the babies weren't due until December 21st! This couldn't be happening! She still had over two months until the babies were supposed to be born! She'd been in perfect health before. How could this have happened? Was she hurt? Were they hurt?

"Richard," the nurse called one of the men walking past me. "This guy here is…what's your name?"

"I'm Edward Cullen, Isabella Swan's boyfriend and father of her two twins. What do you mean she's having a C section?"

"Hi," the man stuck his hand out to me. I felt silly shaking it at the point in time, but did it anyhow. "My name is Richard Benson, I'm one of Isabella's doctors. It seems there has been a premature rupture of the membranes, something that isn't unheard of when women are carrying twins. Because of this, we have to go through with the labor. She was going to do it naturally, but we had to knock her out because she started vomiting continually."

I starred at him, totally in awe. "Is Bella going to be okay?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, she's very feeble right now but she'll make it."

"What about the babies?" I shouted. "Are they okay? It's so early!"

"I know," he said solemnly. "I need to attend to them right now, if you want to just follow me upstairs, you're going to have to wait outside, but I'm sure you want to be as close as possible to hear any news?"

"Of course! Let's go."

He only nodded before leading me to an elevator. We took it to the third floor before making left down the hall, then two rights, and another left before he stopped me and pointed to the bench outside of the room. I sat there, unable to think, for God only knows how long. _What if the babies' didn't make it…what if Bella didn't make it?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__I know it's really short, but I needed to get this out now. If I get good enough review for this chapter, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow night. How is that for motivation? PLEASE update and let me know what you want from me!!


End file.
